


Toscane

by Potions_et_Botanique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potions_et_Botanique/pseuds/Potions_et_Botanique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco ne comprend pas tout de suite ces bras qui l'enlacent, cette voix qui lui parle, la chaleur d'une cape sur ses épaules, qui couvre la simple chemise qu'il porte.<br/>Le son enfin semble atteindre ses oreilles. Et Draco d'éclater en sanglots.<br/>Neville l'a attendu quinze ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Toscane  
> Raiting : PG-13  
> Auteur : Potions et Botanique  
> Fandom : Harry Potter  
> Pairing : Draco/Neville

Draco se sent hébété quand la lourde porte s'ouvre devant lui. Cela fait quinze ans qu'il l'a passée dans le sens inverse, quinze ans où son seul lien avec l'extérieur sont les lettres hebdomadaires de sa mère, exilée en France depuis la guerre, lui racontant l'évolution de son jardin.

Il est devenu tel un fantôme au fil des années. Il n'existe plus pour la société sorcière. Son père doit être quelques cellules plus loin dans l'immense forteresse de pierres humides et glaciales. Interdiction à vie de revoir ses parents, comme prix des choix d'Abraxas et de Lucius, comme prix des choix qu'il a fait bien trop jeune sous la terreur de Voldemort.

La lumière est trop forte, là dehors. Il est seul au monde, n'a nul part où aller. Il n'a qu'une seule envie : pleurer.

Il ne comprend pas tout de suite ces bras qui l'enlacent, cette voix qui lui parle, la chaleur d'une cape sur ses épaules, qui couvre la simple chemise qu'il porte et qui a attendu quinze ans dans un casier comme les autres vêtements qu'il portait lors de son arrestation.

Il se rend compte soudain qu'ils sont en plein mois de Décembre et qu'il a froid.

Le son enfin semble atteindre ses oreilles.

\- Merlin, Draco, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je t'aime, je suis si heureux. Comme tu m'as manqué. Draco, Draco, enfin, enfin, Merlin.

Et Draco d'éclater en sanglots. Neville l'a attendu quinze ans.

Il ne peut que s'accrocher à l'ancien héros de guerre, jurant qu'il l'aime toujours.

Après quinze ans, son fiancé est toujours là, malgré la prison.

Pour Neville aussi, cela fait quinze ans, cela fait un temps interminable. Quinze ans que Draco a été enfermé, pour ses crimes mais surtout pour ceux de tous les Mangemorts morts, hors de portée désormais, quinze ans que les vieux barbons du Wizenmagot lui font payer les crimes de son père, de ses oncles et tante. Quinze ans de lutte pour Neville et une réputation d'abord d'original, puis d'activiste, puis des murmures affirmant que les tortures des Carrows ont dérangé quelque chose en lui. Hermione et Kingsley Shackelbolt ont eu la peau des Détraqueurs mais dans une démocratie, les pouvoirs d'un Ministre sont limités et les membres de la vénérable institution étaient plus préoccupés de laisser voir leur sévérité face aux Mangemorts que de justice.

Tellement occupé à se battre pour les conditions de vie à Azkaban, pour les lettres qui lui furent refusées années après années, pour une libération anticipée, Neville en a omis de voir ses parents décliner, leur santé si fragile... Augusta a suivi son fils de bien peu.

Quand il a obtenu cette libération anticipée, il savait déjà qu'il voulait consacrer le reste de sa vie à aider Draco à se reconstruire et cela voulait dire couper les derniers ponts qui n'auraient fait que rappeler le passé. Il a vendu le cottage familial, au bord de la Ribble, et acheté avec l'argent restant une fois payé les avocats une maisonnette dans un village de Toscane, loin du froid de la mer du Nord, loin du bruit du ressac et des brouillards.

Lorsqu'il referme ses bras autour des épaules amaigries, il a en poche le Portoloin, promesse d'un futur.

Une toute petite maison, à la façade de pierres jaunes et au toit un peu de travers. Un salon minuscule qui s'ouvre sur une cuisine aux tomettes anciennes et sur un petit escalier tordu menant à l'étage et à une chambre avec des fenêtres donnant sur deux façades, pour le maximum de lumière. Même la petite salle de bains, Neville l'a habillée de tons chauds, oubliant le traditionnel bleu et blanc de ce type de pièces pour des ocres dont il espère qu'ils sauront réchauffer l'ancien prisonnier.

Voilà l'endroit où il entraîne Draco, faisant de son mieux pour l'aider à se réhabituer à la vie d'homme libre. Chaque nuit, il y a ses cauchemars, ses cris, ses pleurs. Le Serpentard rêve qu'il a été oublié au fond d'Azkaban, que jamais, plus jamais il ne va revoir la lumière du soleil. Il a des cauchemars où des sorciers anonymes lui crient, que jamais ils ne le laisseraient ressortir. Pour expier ses péchés.

Il se réveille en sueur et en larmes mais, plutôt que de sangloter seul dans sa couche misérable, Neville à chaque fois est là, caressant son front, séchant ses larmes, refusant qu'il aille dormir ailleurs pour ne plus être réveillé, refusant de l'abandonner face à ses peurs d'enfant perdu.  
Chaque nuit, les terreurs de Draco brisent un peu le cœur de l'autre homme. Chaque jour son silence pèse dans la petite maison. Son fiancé de quinze ans a perdu l'habitude de parler à l'isolement mais ce n'est qu'une épreuve à surmonter, pas une fin.

Le fils de Franck et Alice a l'habitude des interlocuteurs muets. Et si parfois il a des sanglots rageurs, nul ne peut le savoir. Sous la douche, personne ne peut voir que vous pleurez un passé perdu.

Alors Neville rassure, Neville réconforte, Neville ne se vexe jamais de répéter les questions. Il remet les mains dans la terre, à la moldue, renouant avec son amour oublié de la botanique et orne leur demeure de grands tournesols et de capucines, petits soleils végétaux.  
Les nuits les plus faciles, Draco se rendort pour retrouver le soleil qui entre chez eux au matin. Après sa cellule, tout lui aurait paru luxueux mais Neville fait de son mieux pour rendre les lieux chaleureux et confortables.

L'ancien prisonnier a peur de sortir, peur d'être vu. Il lui a fallu plusieurs semaines juste pour franchir le pas de porte. Un beau jour, il se rend compte d'une chose : Neville ne s'est jamais absenté.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas voir aucun de tes amis ? murmure-t-il un soir, ayant rassemblé son courage.

Parce que Draco est le seul à être rayé de leur monde.

Cette toute première question n'a rien de facile mais Neville n'imagine même pas mentir.

\- Je ne suis plus très sociable. On s'écrit pour les fêtes… Tout le monde a suivi un chemin différent et quand on se croise, on ne sait plus trop quoi dire.

Difficile de se passionner pour les exploits au Quidditch de James Junior quand on a la tête pleine des souffrances de Draco à Azkaban et même Hermione, son meilleur soutien, la femme qui a fait interdire les Détraqueurs, a fini par trouver ses manies de _pasionaria_ de la cause Malfoy épuisantes.

Draco accepte la réponse sur l'absence de ses proches sans la questionner. Neville ne peut que lui dire la vérité. Il se souvient des yeux brillants de son fiancé quand il parlait d'eux. Et il regrette. Mais il est bien incapable de mettre des mots là dessus.

Alors, un soir, il sort son unique bien, les lettres de sa mère. Une par semaine pendant quinze ans.

\- S'il te plait, demande-t-il à Neville.

Quinze années de botanique racontées à son fils, seul sujet autorisé.

Piètre consolation pour la perte de ses amis, mais c'était son unique bien.

Rien n'est facile, désormais. Il lui semble avoir constamment froid. Il ne quitte plus jamais son plaid et les épais pulls que Neville a achetés pour lui. La voix de Neville se fait musique douce à ses oreilles et il oublie bien souvent d'écouter ce qu'il lui dit, tant qu'il lui parle.

Peu à peu, cependant, Draco sort de la maison. Jamais sans Neville, mais… Enroulé dans sa couverture, il passe son temps à le regarder jardiner.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? finit-il par demander un jour.

Chaque question, chaque phrase qui n'est pas une réponse monosyllabique, chaque signe de curiosité est une petite victoire pour le Gryffondor, et il cueille une fleur, la tend à Draco comme un joyau précieux.

\- Une capucine. Orange, comme celle-ci, c'est une déclaration d'amour.

Et de désir de séduire, mais Draco n'est pas prêt pour entendre ça, peut être jamais.

\- Elles sont comestibles. Goûte la ? Si tu aimes, j'en cueillerais pour mêler à la salade…

L'appétit de Draco est celui d'un moineau : Neville s'improvise chef jour après jour et tous les moyens sont bons pour l'éveiller.

Ils prennent l'habitude de lire ensemble. Ou plutôt, Draco empaqueté dans un grand plaid, glissé sous le bras de Neville, écoute l'ancien Gryffondor lui faire la lecture et s'interrompre pour l'inciter à picorer du nougat ou d'autres douceurs italiennes.

Parfois les lettres de Narcissa, dans l'ordre chronologique.

Parfois des traités de botanique.

Parfois des recueils de nouvelles moldues, toujours humoristiques et courtes pour que Draco tâche de suivre l'intrigue.

Jamais la presse, jamais rien de violent.

Parfois, les jours fastes, Draco commente.

Parfois Draco s'endort et Neville n'ose bouger, le laissant prendre du repos.

Parfois Draco n'est pas vraiment là.

Leur vie est bien rangée, ordonnée, avec des horaires réguliers qui rassurent le convalescent. Le matin, il est le premier à se réveiller et il reste là, à attendre que Neville donne le signal du début de la journée en s'éveillant. Rien n'a changé depuis le jour où l'autre homme l'a recueilli au sortir d'Azkaban : passif, il semble avoir perdu le réflexe d'agir par lui-même.

Pourtant, un matin, un matin qui commence comme les autres, alors que les dernières capucines tentent de survivre face au changement de saison, Draco sort de la maison pour les ramasser. Oh, juste quelques unes. Et il reste là à regarder le jardin.

Draco n'a jamais été bon en botanique. Son inclinaison allait vers les Potions. Mais il écoute Neville, autant qu'il en est capable. Il a perdu l'habitude de se concentrer. La lecture de la lettre hebdomadaire de Narcissa est un moment difficile. Draco n'a pas l'attention nécessaire pour ses longues lettres et Neville doit s'y prendre à plusieurs fois.

Il n'a pas non plus l'attention nécessaire pour lui répondre. Depuis Poudlard, il n'a plus tenu une plume. Ce jour-là, cependant, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, Draco pousse papier et encre vers Neville.

\- Dis-lui pour la salade de capucines, s'il te plaît.

* * *

L'automne, un automne méditerranéen, a pris la petite maison. Draco est plus attentif, plus présent. Toujours silencieux, mais les jours où il restait des heures entières absent en lui-même diminuent. Neville écrit à Narcissa chaque semaine désormais, parfois sous la dictée de son fiancé, parfois pour simplement maintenir la tradition quand les mots de Draco se tarissent et les longues lettres reçues en retour sont lues d'une traite. Neville prie que rien ne vienne troubler les lieux et jardine, cuisine, soigne de son mieux.

La maison a même un nouveau nom, peint sur le portail : _**Le clos des capucines.**_

Parfois, c'est Neville qui fait des cauchemars.

Il rêve que Draco s'enfonce, que ses yeux s'éteignent, qu'il ne reste qu'un corps à vêtir et nourrir, qu'un esprit absent, brisé par la douleur, comme autrefois les Aurors Longbottom.

Il rêve qu'on vient lui prendre Draco pour le ramener à Azkaban.

Il rêve même d'Augusta, la seule famille qu'il a jamais connue, l'accusant de l'avoir abandonnée pour un sorcier marqué par l'autre camp.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il passe des longues minutes à compter les respirations de celui qui partage sa couche, à guetter chaque signe qu'il est vivant, que ses forces reviennent, avant de pouvoir se rendormir.

Malgré les températures qui diminuent, Draco est plus souvent dans le jardin. A observer Neville faire, comme un enfant qui découvre. Parfois, il est presque collé à lui, d'autre fois, c'est depuis le pas de porte.

La première fois que quelqu'un approche de la maison, Draco va se cacher à l'intérieur, n'osant pas même regarder à travers les rideaux. C'est une femme. Neville lui parle, avec un sourire.

Il se rappelle que l'autre homme aime aussi les femmes, il lui a avoué, toutes ces années auparavant. Et dans le miroir –le tout petit miroir de la salle de bain- il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qui retient Neville d'aller voir un autre la nuit.

Sans Neville, il n'est plus rien et… Il n'a rien à lui offrir pour le convaincre de ne pas l'abandonner quand il se sera lassé de cette vie de solitude avec lui.

Alors, ce soir-là, quand il va se coucher, Draco reste nu dans les draps, attendant que l'autre sorcier arrive. Il n'a plus grand-chose, mais ça, il peut le donner à Neville. Chez les Sang-Purs, cette virginité valait tant… Aujourd'hui, seul son fiancé peut peut-être encore lui trouver un prix.

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin, murmure-t-il juste quand Neville arrive.

Pourtant ses bras cachent son corps.

Il semble terrifié et ça brise le cœur de l'autre homme, une fois de plus. L'ancien Gryffondor interrompt le geste qu'il avait entrepris, retirer son pull. Se retrouver même un peu déshabillé devant Draco lui semblerait agresser son fiancé à cette seconde.

\- Je vais juste m'asseoir près de toi, d'accord ?

Et c'est ce qu'il fait, tâchant de son mieux d'avoir l'air inoffensif, tout habillé à côté de la nudité de l'autre homme sur laquelle il tire l'édredon avec un « _Tu vas prendre froid_ … ». Il lui prend la main, un signe de soutien et commence à parler…  
\- Draco… je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Ce n'est pas… Le sexe n'est pas...

Il soupire et passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Il n'a jamais été doué pour les explications compliquées.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes des choses dont tu n'as pas envie. Je suis très heureux d'être ici avec toi, tous les deux, juste comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin, pas envie, que tu te forces à des choses qui te déplaisent. J'ignore pourquoi tu crois… J'ai fait quelque chose d'inappropriée ? J'aurais du te donner ta propre chambre, je suis désolé…

\- Non !

C'est un cri du cœur. L'idée de ne pas dormir avec Neville le panique bien plus sûrement que celle de rencontrer des étrangers. Son fiancé est la stabilité de sa vie, de cette petite vie qu'il lui a construite.

Il s'agrippe au bras de Neville, se cachant presque contre son ventre, refusant tel un enfant de le voir s'éloigner.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas. S'il te plaît, supplie-t-il doucement, plus près des pleurs que depuis des semaines.

Sans son fiancé, il n'est plus rien et il est incapable de faire face. Draco Malfoy n'existe plus.

\- Tu…

Draco est blotti, caché.

\- Ça fait un an que tu n'as connu personne. Je veux pas que tu partes. Je… J'ai plus rien à t'offrir. Juste ça. J'ai pas le droit de te demander de me revenir après les avoir connus.

Il y a plus que la peur panique de perdre la personne dont on est dépend dans sa voix. Il y a aussi les raisons qui l'ont poussé à demander Neville de l'épouser pendant la guerre. Draco est amoureux, même s'il ne sait plus comment le vivre.

\- Plutôt faire ça que te perdre, murmure Draco.

Neville est un peu embrouillé par le discours, mais il comprend une chose : l'autre homme est paniqué, au bord des larmes et a besoin de soutien. Il glisse maladroitement ses bras autour de lui, chuchote, apaisant.

\- Shh, Draco, shhh. Tout va bien. Je ne vais nulle part. Je reste là. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Pourquoi crois-tu que je pourrais faire ça ? Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, tu n'es plus seul, je te le promets…

Il pose un baiser sur la tête blonde et murmure :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de sexe, juré…

Quand son amant a cessé de trembler, un long moment après, il retire ses chaussures et s'allonge à ses côtés, le gardant enrobé dans les draps, l'édredon et ses bras comme une chenille dans son cocon.

\- Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Je n'ai regardé personne d'autre que toi depuis dix-sept ans, depuis que tu m'as volé un baiser. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'aujourd'hui, j'aurai besoin d'aller voir ailleurs ? Nous n'avons pas de vie sexuelle ? Et alors ? Tu es là, en sécurité, vivant, près de moi, c'est tout ce que je demande à Merlin… Je t'aime.

Draco regarde Neville intensément. Ils ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lui, nu sous l'énorme couette. L'autre encore vêtu au-dessus. C'est la première fois depuis qu'ils sont là qu'ils sont aussi proches, tous les deux éveillés.

\- Tu n'as fréquenté personne pendant mes quinze ans…

La voix de Draco traduit tout son étonnement, toute sa surprise que Neville l'ait attendu jusque là.

\- Je croyais que tu avais vécu, fréquenté d'autres personnes.

Et au fond de lui, Draco se demande s'il a bien fait de le lier par sa demande à sa pauvre existence, à son petit monde étriqué.

Au plus noir de la guerre, il avait pris peur. Si Voldemort gagnait, Neville serait torturé et assassiné. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis six mois, mais vivre sans lui était impossible.

Alors, il lui avait demandé sa main, espérant que si le pire devait arriver, personne n'oserait toucher au fiancé du fils d'un important Mangemort. Même s'il était un traître à son sang.

Et Neville avait accepté. Une fois à Azkaban, il avait été convaincu que son fiancé l'oublierait pour quelqu'un de mieux. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils s'étaient promis. Aucun ban à briser officiellement, il aurait pu.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- J'ai eu une vie, des amis, juste pas de liaisons. Je t'ai donné ma main quand tu l'as demandée, tu te souviens ? Pour le pire et le meilleur, pour la guerre et la paix.

Il a un sourire tendre :

\- Pour les capucines et pour le temps qu'il a fallu pour t'arracher à leurs griffes. Ne crois pas que ma loyauté n'est que pour les moments faciles. Ne crois pas avoir besoin de l'acheter avec du sexe. Peut-être qu'un jour nous franchirons cette étape, peut-être pas, mais reconnais que maintenant ce serait une mauvaise idée.

Il vient l'embrasser délicatement au front, un geste tendre mais pas chargé de sensualité, plus celui d'un parent ou d'un aîné pour un enfant malade et fiévreux. Il voudrait que jamais Draco ne comprenne la solitude amère qu'il a peu à peu crée autour de lui, obsédé qu'il était par la libération de l'autre homme.

Sans bouger, il demande :

\- Je vais aller jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me changer. Je frapperai en revenant, d'accord ? Tu as tout ton temps pour te rhabiller autant que tu en as besoin, juste ton pyjama ou plus de vêtements.

Cette nuit-là, Draco a dormi en pyjama, agrippé à Neville. Et toutes les nuits depuis celle-ci ont été identiques.

On est loin, bien loin des nuits attendues de deux adultes approchants les trente-cinq ans. Cela ressemble bien plus aux nuits d'adolescents de dix-sept ans qui ne seraient pas encore prêts à sauter le pas. Aux rares nuits qu'ils ont eu ensemble à Poudlard pendant la guerre. L'un accroché à l'autre, comme si le monde et leur survie en dépendait.

Azkaban a laissé Draco démuni face aux adultes.

* * *

Draco laisse Neville écrire à Narcissa. Néanmoins, les matins où celui-ci descend au village pour une visite à l'épicerie, Draco prend la plume et lentement essaye de se souvenir de comment écrire. Lettre après lettre, il réapprend, les doigts tâchés d'encre, avec une concentration qu'il n'a plus eue depuis vingt ans.

Le résultat est loin des pleins et des déliés d'antan, mais il le glisse avec la liste de course, un matin. L'hiver est moins dur ici, mais le froid arrive quand même. Ce qui n'empêche pas Draco de penser à sa cellule. Un an.

« _Je t'aime._ »

Un an… Draco n'est pas le seul à y penser. Neville fait de son mieux pour rendre l'occasion aussi joyeuse que possible, avec les moyens que laisse leur vie de reclus soigneusement calibrée pour être apaisante et calme.

Il y a même une bouteille de cidre, seul alcool qu'il ose faire boire à Draco, pour accompagner le cheese-cake à l'orange. D'ailleurs, si l'argent restant des coffres de sa famille ne suffit pas jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, il pourra toujours devenir cuisinier : ouvrir l'appétit de Draco est un défi qui a grandement amélioré ses capacités dans ce domaine.

Il y a des bougies sur la table, du feu dans la cheminée, le chauffage moldu monté autant que possible et les rideaux bien tirés sur l'extérieur.

Peu importe si malgré la canicule dans le salon, Draco porte un gros pull, s'il oublie parfois le début de sa phrase, s'il mange le quart de ce que Neville voudrait le voir avaler, si le plus grand signe d'affection qu'il peut offrir est un mot d'une écriture d'enfant ou deux mains accrochées parfois à la manche de Neville.

Un an de liberté.

Neville apprendra à être heureux de ce qu'ils peuvent sauver.

* * *

Certains jours, Draco ne ressent que de la frustration. Il n'arrive pas à exprimer ce qu'il pense et les choses vont de travers. Ces jours-là, il a tendance à tourner en rond, ne pas vouloir être touché et se terrer.

Incapable d'arriver à formuler sa pensée dans son esprit et plus encore à l'oral, il peine à se supporter lui-même. Alors, il se cache dans leur chambre.

Il n'est bon à rien ces jours-là. La frustration de l'esprit fait que son corps le trahit. Tout lui tombe des mains. Il ne peut pas même mettre la table sans casser de verres.

Le plus souvent, ce qu'il n'arrive pas à exprimer, c'est ce qu'il ressent envers Neville. Il se souvient de la joie sincère de Neville quand il lui disait des mots d'amour pendant la guerre. Et aujourd'hui, il peine à savoir comment aligner deux mots. Tout au plus, il y a ce _je t'aime_ qu'il trouve si fade à l'oral. Comme s'il ne faisait aucun effort pour Neville.

Et il a beau essayer d'apprendre par cœur les choses, cela ne retarde que l'inéluctable.

Comment dire que son cœur bat plus vite pour Neville et qu'il veut aller mieux pour lui ?

* * *

Cela arrive de façon totalement imprévue, comme toujours. Juste avant Noël. Neville est resté debout tard Après avoir expédié la chouette contenant le paquet de Narcissa, choisi sur catalogue par son fils avec un soin pointilleux, il a rempli une interminable série de cartes de vœux. C'est difficile de trouver quelque chose de différent à dire à tous ceux pour qui une carte à Noël, une pour les anniversaires, constitue le seul contact.

Il y a trois jours que Draco n'a pas mis le pied dans le jardin, rebuté par le froid pourtant léger. Préoccupé, Neville ne voit pas les signes.

La nuit n'a pas été reposante. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

Hermione lui dirait qu'il doit apprendre à faire plus attention aux indices, que son organisme donne toutes les indications longtemps à l'avance. Elle sait de quoi elle parle. Elle a des crises aussi. Comme Seamus, Luna, Dean. Comme tous ceux qui ont souffert du Crucio. Neuropathie magique chronique. Cela fait des années cependant qu'il n'a pas eu de crise aussi puissante que celle qui le tire du sommeil, tremblant, vers quatre heures.

Il a laissé les potions sous clé dans la salle de bains. Pas malin.

\- Draco, réveille-toi… S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

La crise de Neville panique Draco. Jamais il n'a vu son fiancé trembler, souffrir ainsi. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes qui doivent paraître des heures au corps souffrant pour comprendre que ce sont les contrecoups des Crucio qu'il a subi à Poudlard.

Il suit les ordres murmurés par une voix crispée administrant les potions, retrouvant les gestes de l'excellent potionniste qu'il était, s'assurant qu'il boit l'ensemble du liquide.

Il se souvient combien Neville avait besoin de ne pas se sentir seul après avoir été torturé ou malmené. Alors il prend sa main dans les siennes et les serre, chuchotant plus qu'il n'a jamais parlé en un an ici.

Draco l'a veillé tout le jour, le réveillant toutes les deux heures pour lui donner la suite de son traitement. Même s'il ne tenait plus debout à 5h du soir lors de la dernière dose, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ici, Draco a eu l'impression de faire quelque chose pour Neville. D'en être _capable_. De ne pas être uniquement, ce poids mort qu'il devrait laisser.

Et quand Neville émerge au soir, Draco est endormi d'épuisement, sur le dessus du lit, la tête posée sur le ventre de son fiancé, la main dans la sienne.

Le soleil est couché. Les tremblements ont cessé, ne laissant comme trace que les courbatures dans ses muscles, le goût des potions dans sa bouche et un épuisement prononcé.

Peu importe. Neville encaisse bien et les soins et potions ont écourté la crise. Bien différent, donc, des crises après la mort d'Augusta : il a fallu une fois à Neville huit heures pour arriver jusqu'à l'armoire à potions. Une bouffée d'affection lui enfle le cœur en pensant aux mots de réconfort, au linge humide sur son front, à la douceur…

\- Draco…

Il secoue son fiancé endormi. L'autre homme aura des courbatures lui aussi à dormir ainsi. Neville n'a en cet instant pas plus de force qu'un chaton mais Draco se plie à la suggestion qu'esquissent ses mains et s'allonge près de lui.

En temps normal, Neville s'inquiète perpétuellement d'un geste mal interprété, que Draco croie de nouveau qu'il va lui réclamer certaines choses, mais il est encore trop épuisé et attire les bras du blond autour de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse, contre son cœur.

En sûreté, blotti dans la chaleur de Draco, il se rendort, ne se réveillant même pas quand Draco quitte le lit au matin.

Celui-ci a la peur au ventre, alors qu'il suit le chemin pour aller au village. Neville lui a raconté plusieurs fois ses propres voyages là-bas.

Il est plus qu'emmitouflé, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de trembler. Le froid le rebute, mais il n'a guère le choix. Merlin merci, le trajet n'est pas long, la neige n'est pas tombée dans la nuit et il n'a pas besoin de voir grand monde, ni de beaucoup parler italien. L'épicerie du village, puis la pharmacie.

A chaque fois, la vendeuse lui demande d'où il vient à cause de son accent. Devant l'air apeuré de Draco, elle n'insiste pas.

Il a laissé un mot, tel un ordre à Neville : _dors_.

Il retrouve petit à petit des gestes de potionniste. Il a fait cuire les ingrédients comme il peut et les a écrasé avec ce qu'il a trouvé. Et même si elle n'a pas la pureté qu'il aurait pu espérer, le remède contre les courbatures devrait marcher.

Quand Neville se réveille, Draco a réintégré leur lit, épuisé, mais il est blotti contre son fiancé et deux bols attendent sur la table de nuit avec à nouveau un ordre : _bois_.

Le remède et une tentative de potage.

Il est presque 17 heures. Neville a avalé la potion, la soupe, puis s'est glissé hors du lit sans réveiller l'autre occupant, avec à peine une raideur dans les mouvements. Le temps d'une longue douche brûlante et il se sent un homme neuf. Assez neuf en tout cas pour préparer du thé bien fort, comme l'aime l'autre sorcier, et un plateau de sandwichs, la tête pleine de pensées tournicotantes et ramener le tout dans la chambre… Il a eu besoin d'aide et Draco a agit. Pour la première fois, Neville se demande s'il lui rend service en l'entourant de coton ainsi.

\- Draco, réveille-toi.

Les mots de cette nuit, mais Neville a un sourire au lieu d'un rictus de souffrance, une main qui caresse les cheveux blonds au lieu de se crisper sur les draps, un ton affectueux au lieu d'un murmure crispé... Le pique-nique au lit lui semble une bonne idée pour prolonger la bulle d'intimité, le renversement des situations qui les rend plus égaux, et pas soigneur et soigné.

La guerre et quinze ans de séparation l'ont marqué à l'âme mais l'espoir reste au cœur de Neville, une part de son être, et son espoir s'appellera toujours Draco.

L'ancien Serpentard est épuisé durant les jours qui suivent. La peur rétrospectivement est presque plus intense et il couve Neville du regard à chaque pas.

Par moment, il est prêt à s'écrouler de fatigue, mais… pour autant, il ne le quitte pas d'une semelle. Jamais. Pas même quand il doit descendre au village. Le trajet et l'idée de voir autrui l'épuisent, le font tomber dans un sommeil profond chaque soir.

Il est plus silencieux qu'avant. Cette attention lui dévore trop d'énergie pour qu'il arrive à formuler sa pensée en plus que quelques mots. Mais jamais depuis leur arrivée, il n'a paru aussi vivant.

Les nuits sont semblables, Draco accroché à Neville, mais non plus comme s'il était son Sauveur, simplement comme s'il avait besoin de le savoir là.

Il est trop épuisé pour se réveiller au moindre mouvement, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. La seule chose qui importe, c'est l'autre homme.

Neville se retrouve plus souvent à se réveiller en premier, avec Draco blotti contre lui, ses bras l'enlaçant presque. Le visage parfois caché dans sa gorge, plus souvent posé contre son torse, sous les couvertures.

Ce que Draco ne peut plus dire le jour, son corps le raconte la nuit.

C'est Neville qui enfin secoue le _statu quo_. La peur épuise Draco et rien ne semble vouloir le rassurer, alors l'ancien Gryffondor prend des mesures. Une chouette arrive chargée de potions et il installe dans chaque pièce une boîte facile d'accès, en cas de crise. Il explique longuement à son fiancé les tenants et aboutissants de ses séquelles. C'est gênant de tout déballer ainsi, mais tout, tout pour que Draco cesse de trembler de le voir tomber raide mort un jour. Quant au village, Draco devra se contenter de toujours l'accompagner : en plus l'exercice lui fait du bien !

Le printemps arrive. Caché dans les troncs, le sol, dans l'amassement de force de la nature, jusqu'au moment glorieux où le premier crocus se déploie, où les bourgeons paraissent, où les premières feuilles étalent leur vert tendre…

C'est là que Neville est frappé au cœur.

Draco est penché sur un perce-neige dont il lui explique la bravoure (Neville et les plantes, que voulez vous…) et relève la tête, souriant. Quelque chose s'enflamme en lui, un passé ensommeillé, et il esquisse même le geste d'un baiser, avant de balbutier « _Pardon, je te demande pardon_ » et de s'enfuir, horrifié.

Draco reste un long moment, ainsi ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il… C'est la première fois en plus de seize ans que quelqu'un a eu un geste sexué envers lui. Parce qu'il a compris ce que Neville voulait faire : l'embrasser.

Et il ne sait pas quoi répondre à cela. Avant la fin de la guerre, ils n'étaient pas allés au-delà de quelques baisers, relativement chastes, pas allés au delà de nuits à dormir ensemble, tremblants, épuisés, simplement désireux du réconfort de la chaleur d'un autre corps et pas prêts à compliquer les choses en sautant le pas. Et dans les yeux de Neville… Il y avait de l'amour et de la passion qui brûlaient. Il connaît bien le premier, mais la seconde… Ça reste une énigme pour lui.

Il pleut dehors et Neville est coincé à l'intérieur. Depuis « l'incident », il semble vouloir se montrer le plus inoffensif possible pour Draco.

C'est le Serpentard qui provoque leur première véritable intimité. Son fiancé lui lit un ouvrage de botanique sur une nouvelle espèce que Narcissa a entrepris de cultiver. Il a arrêté depuis un moment de l'écouter et…

Il finit par tendre le cou pour déposer un baiser sur la pommette de Neville. Il le détaille avec attention alors qu'il s'est brusquement tu, puis se rapproche à nouveau pour déposer un seconde baiser à côté des lèvres.

\- Je peux ? murmure-t-il.

Neville aurait aussi bien pu être frappé d'un _Petrificus Totalus_. En vérité, il essaye si fort de se faire à l'idée qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre eux que leurs nuits côte à côte que jamais le fait que Draco puisse prendre l'initiative, même du plus chaste de baiser, ne lui a traversé l'esprit. Tenter de convaincre son corps que oui, la chasteté va continuer, comme pendant ces quinze dernières années, même avec l'objet de son affection contre lui chaque nuit, le tout en tentant d'offrir à Draco chaleur humaine, amour et soutien n'a pas été si facile, car Neville n'est qu'humain.

\- Oui, oui, tu peux.

Sa voix tremble, bien loin de l'homme de trente-cinq ans au ton volontairement calme et apaisante sur le modèle ' _Tout va bien Draco, pas de panique je m'occupe de tout_.' Soudain, il a dix-sept ans et du sang plein les mains de sa dernière retenue avec les Carrows, et Draco lui donne un baiser, lui démontrant que c'est très différent avec un béguin des embrassades féroces ' _Merlin nous sommes vivants'_ , seules que Neville avait connues à la fin de sa cinquième année.

Il ferme les yeux, d'instinct, et offre ses lèvres.

Draco est loin de toutes les inquiétudes de Neville. Loin de l'idée de garder un désir sous clé pour son bien. Et loin de la maturité d'un homme de trente-cinq ans face à une relation.

Non, Draco a dix-sept ans et il embrasse pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans son fiancé.

Son baiser est d'une chasteté infinie pour leur âge. Draco effleure avec une délicatesse tremblante les lèvres de Neville. Il sent l'attention aiguë de l'autre homme dans ses propres gestes. Un soupir lui échappe, comme un voyageur depuis trop longtemps parti qui retrouve enfin son domicile.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco reproduit leur tout premier baiser, en finissant par embrasser le front de Neville.

Il y a des différences. La peau de Neville n'est plus imberbe. Ses lèvres sont moins douces qu'avant. A cause de la vie ici, devine-t-il sans le dire. Il est bronzé, alors qu'il était presque aussi pâle que lui. Plus que tout, il y a une puissance en Neville qu'il n'y avait pas avant. Une puissance contenue.  
Pourtant… La magie est là, comme à l'époque. Comme s'il avait dix-sept ans et qu'il n'avait jamais été enfermé.

\- C'est comme avant, murmure-t-il émerveillé.

Déjà adolescents, tout était compliqué pour eux. Dans des camps opposés, dans une Poudlard assiégée, Draco était terrifié, Neville était tour à tour suicidaire et rongé par la colère, Draco n'admettait pas encore qu'il aimait les hommes et approchait les relations sentimentales avec prudence, Neville avait envoyé balader sa virginité sans y prêter plus d'attention que ça, avec Luna et Harry en même temps, dans un tourbillon de sexe destiné à les faire se sentir vivants, l'adrénaline et les hormones leur rendaient la vie dure… Compliqué, et ça les avait empêché de sauter le pas. Finalement, rien n'a changé !

Le sourire de Neville est très doux. Pour être honnête, il est infiniment soulagé que ce baiser ait fait battre son cœur si vite : il craignait que quelque chose soit mort, à jouer les défenseurs, puis les soigneurs, qu'il ait égaré les sentiments de l'amant au profit de celui du frère, du soutien… L'étincelle cependant est toujours là. Fragile d'aspect et assez solide cependant pour surmonter quinze ans.

\- Tant qu'à embrasser les gens, Malfoy, fais les choses à fond et recommence, cite-t-il.

Autrefois, porté par l'adrénaline et la colère, il avait dit la même chose, comme un défi. Un éclat de reconnaissance brille dans les yeux de Draco. La même provocation. Portée par de l'amour, cette fois-ci.

Et Draco embrasse à nouveau Neville. On est loin de la passion folle qu'il y avait eu à Poudlard, mais le baiser de Draco est un peu moins chaste. Un peu plus adulte. Et cette fois-ci, ses mains se glissent autour de la nuque de Neville, l'attirant contre lui.

A la fin de leur baiser, Draco a dérangé les cheveux de Neville et comme autrefois, son souffle est court.

Les yeux gris , ce gris des Black, brillent. Il n'aurait jamais pensé de lui-même à ce baiser, un peu comme si on lui avait retiré toute faculté à se souvenir de comment agir en couple, mais il se rend compte que c'est certainement la meilleure chose depuis longtemps.

\- Ne fuis plus, s'il te plait, murmure-t-il. Pas quand tu veux m'embrasser.

Et Draco de se pencher de nouveau, doucement pour embrasser Neville. Il avait oublié combien il aimait ça, combien embrasser et être embrassé est merveilleux. Draco se surprend à espérer la pluie tout le jour, pour continuer à embrasser Neville.

\- C'est promis. chuchote son fiancé d'une voix que l'émotion brouille.

Il laisse Draco l'embrasser de nouveau, posant chastement ses bras autour de sa taille, attentif à ne pas l'effaroucher. L'haleine de l'ancien Serpentard sent la mélisse que Neville cultive à pleine brassée pour booster son système immunitaire et quand ses yeux brillent ainsi, les années en trop semblent lointaines. De baisers en baisers ils se réapprennent jusqu'à ce que Neville s'allonge dans le canapé, incitant Draco à reposer contre lui, ralentissant les baisers pour éviter que le sang s'échauffe trop et murmurant un « _Merci_. »

Les baisers et les jours se succèdent calmement. Draco semble plus vivant, plus tendre, plus confiant aussi, comme ayant conscience de la pérennité de leur lien. Neville ne va pas s'envoler et Draco ne s'accroche plus à lui de la même façon la nuit, se glissant contre lui par soif d'affection et non plus pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas en fumée comme un mirage.

Cela n'empêche pas les cauchemars, pour l'un ou l'autre, mais quand ils descendent main dans la main vers le village ou quand ils échangent un premier baiser avec le thé du matin, ils ressembleraient à un couple banal.

Draco n'est pas encore capable de converser avec les étrangers, trop effrayé, mais il le suit quand même, donnant son avis sur les achats d'une réponse courte, d'un signe de tête. Ses réponses sont monosyllabiques le plus souvent. Il n'y a que leur voisine la plus proche – Giulia, mais Draco ne retient jamais son nom- qui arrive à lui tirer des phrases quand elle passe voir Neville.  
Seulement vient un jour où ce ne sont pas les pas de Giulia que Draco entend et quand il entraperçoit une femme devant le portillon du jardin, il devine immédiatement qui elle est. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé. Elle fait adulte et non pas vieille.  
Ce qui n'empêche pas qu'il entre dans leur maison aussi vite qu'il le peut et va s'enfermer dans leur chambre dès qu'il la reconnaît. Hermione a juste le temps de voir la silhouette aux cheveux blancs fuir. Elle sait que Neville vit avec lui, mais elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Leur camarade de classe a vieilli, semble trop maigre. Ses traits sont marqués prématurément. Il fait facilement quinze ans de plus que Neville.

Quand elle a reçu la carte de vœux de Toscane, elle a eu envie de venir les voir. De renouer ce qui a été perdu, d'essayer de raviver leur amitié. Vu l'effroi sur les traits de Malfoy, elle se demande si elle a bien fait.

Trois ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus : dans d'autres circonstances, Neville, lui, serait ravi... si Draco ne venait de partir en courant ! Pour laisser à son fiancé un peu de temps, il propose du thé et les biscuits aux graines de courge qu'il fait lui-même, juste parce que Draco les grignote avec gourmandise. Neville a une sainte horreur de tout ce qui touche aux cucurbitacées, un vrai problème pour un sorcier ! Poliment, il demande des nouvelles. Hermione semble ne pas savoir comment aborder le sujet de l'homme entraperçu, jusqu'à ce que Neville craque.

\- Excuse moi un instant, je reviens.

Pour la première fois, la porte de leur chambre lui est fermée. Il hésite à entrer. Est-ce que Draco prendra cela comme une intrusion ? Est-ce qu'il croit que Neville savait et ne lui a rien dit ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre d'elle ?

Il lui a raconté comment Hermione l'a soutenu les premières années de dossiers en dossiers, d'audiences en audiences, comment c'est essentiellement grâce à elle que les Détraqueurs ont été chassé d'Azkaban, mais est ce que Draco s'en souvient ? Parfois sa mémoire…

\- Draco, c'est moi. Puis-je entrer ?

Pas de réponse.

Il pousse la porte : Draco est caché sous les draps. Là où personne hormis son fiancé ne viendra le chercher. Il est terrorisé, un inquiétant retour en arrière en terme d'attitude.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça. Je… Neville…

Draco se blottit contre l'autre homme.

\- Je me vois. Dans le miroir. A la salle de bain.

Le retour des phrases trop courtes, trop saccadées, qui avaient disparues entre eux.

\- Je ne suis pas… A ta hauteur. Je ne… Mieux que ça pour toi.

Il sait qu'il est décati depuis Azkaban. Il l'a vu dans le petit miroir de la salle de bain. Il fait si vieux à côté de Neville.

Et si ça ne touchait que son physique… Son esprit aussi est plus lent. Quand le sujet est complexe, son fiancé doit souvent répéter. Il oublie. Mais pas au point d'ignorer qu'elle ne le trouvera pas digne de Neville. Et… Si elle venait pour l'éloigner de cette vie étriquée qu'il lui inflige ? Neville est un héros de guerre.

C'est un seau glacé pour Draco. Cette pensée, celle de perdre son fiancé, elle le transit littéralement sur place.

\- Tu vas partir ?

Ses yeux supplient silencieusement.

\- Draco, non… Calme toi, respire lentement. Tout va bien. Je ne vais nulle part. Je reste auprès de toi, je resterai toujours auprès de toi. Respire lentement, tout va bien.

Neville n'a pas saisi les raisons de la panique de Draco, mais depuis un an et demi, il a appris comment le réconforter. Ses bras assurent un rempart au monde extérieur. Sa voix se fait murmure apaisant. Sa main caresse les cheveux si pâles et il attire autour d'eux d'un coup de baguette tout ce que la maisonnette contient de plaids et de couvertures, créant un cocon de chaleur.

Une heure après, Draco dort enfin, aidé à vrai dire par une potion légère à base de passiflore.

Neville s'extrait adroitement du nid et, sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, descend retrouver Hermione. Son amie l'a attendu sagement, patiemment, sans venir les déranger et Neville se sent une boule dans la gorge à la voir dans la petite pièce, dans leur quotidien.

Elle a des larmes de compassion aux yeux et quand elle enlace spontanément Neville, pour la première fois en un an et demi il laisse l'inquiétude, l'épuisement le submerger autrement qu'enfermé seul dans la salle de bains quand Draco dort et il éclate en sanglots lourds et rageurs.

Elle le laisse pleurer tout son saoul. Elle n'a pas besoin d'explications pour l'instant. Il ne faut pas être médium pour deviner que les séquelles d'Azkaban se révélent bien plus pérennes qu'espéré par Neville.

Même sans les Détraqueurs, Azkaban continuait à détruire ses prisonniers. Elle n'a jamais aimé Draco, qui à vrai dire ne lui en avait jamais donné de raisons durant leurs années à Poudlard. Loin de là même ; mais il semble bien loin du souvenir de l'adolescent d'autrefois. Une promesse brisée.

\- Viens, raconte-moi, lui dit-elle quand les pleurs se furent calmés. Explique-moi ce qu'il a.

C'est largement emmitouflé, les mains gelées que Draco sort de la chambre. Il entend deux voix, Granger, Neville … Celle de son fiancé est enrouée des larmes qu'il a laissées couler. Draco n'est pas bête, même s'il est devenu plus lent d'esprit. Il sait que la situation est dure pour Neville. Il n'est plus exactement l'homme à qui Neville s'est fiancé.

Alors, il s'assoie en haut des escaliers pour ne pas le déranger. Sauf que Granger a quand même dû l'entendre.  
\- Tu nous rejoins, Draco ?

Il hésite à la demande, avant de hocher la tête même si personne ne peut le voir là où il est et descendre.

Neville se frotte discrètement les yeux, ne réussissant qu'à les rendre encore plus rouges. Il n'a pas l'habitude de laisser l'autre habitant des lieux voir ses faiblesses et ses doutes. Autrefois, oui, quand ils étaient jeunes dans une Poudlard assiégée… Cependant, maintenant, il ne supporte pas l'idée de charger encore plus le fardeau que porte l'ancien prisonnier.

\- Draco, tu vas avoir froid !

Et il tombera malade, et il n'aura jamais la force de s'en remettre et l'idée est trop atroce pour y penser… Quand Draco s'assoit, Neville couvre ses jambes d'un plaid et réchauffe le thé d'un coup de baguette.

La conversation qui suit mériterait le prix de la discussion la plus gênée de l'histoire.

Hermione n'ose pas parler de l'état de l'ancien Mangemort.

Draco ne dit rien.

Neville se demande ce que Draco a entendu.

Draco ne dit rien.

Hermione répond aux questions sur ses enfants mais trouve gênant le sujet de leurs réussites quand les deux hommes vivent ainsi retirés du monde, comme au bord d'un éternel précipice.

Draco ne dit rien.

Neville parle de leurs capucines, du potager, mais il est évident que le sujet ne passionne personne. Pas même lui en cet instant !

Draco ne dit rien.

Malgré une hésitation de sa part, Neville finit par les laisser seuls quelques instants, le temps de refaire du thé.

\- Tu veux qu'il parte ? Rentre avec toi ?

Draco butte sur les mots, mais il a besoin de savoir. Neville a promis de ne pas l'abandonner, mais la voir là… Cela rend encore plus visible combien leur vie est étriquée. La vie qu'il inflige à Neville.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux à cette simple pensée.

\- Non, Draco. Je veux juste renouer notre amitié. Pas rendre Neville malheureux.

Draco la regarde intensément, avant de détourner le regard, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Elle a tenu Neville en larmes.

Il est évident que la situation est difficile pour l'un et l'autre. Hermione se rend bien compte que sa venue fait craindre à Draco qu'on éloigne Neville de lui. Que sans lui, il est incapable de vivre. De survivre seul.

Et Neville a besoin de Draco, de sa présence, même si c'est un crève cœur de le voir ainsi. Elle n'a jamais véritablement compris comment Neville pouvait aimer Draco. Mais c'est réciproque.

\- Diras rien ? Autres ? Demande Draco.

Il lui fait penser à ses enfants. Et elle comprend l'isolement de Neville : tout pour le protéger.

\- Promis.

La sorcière enlace longuement Neville et ordonne :

\- Ecris, d'accord ? Ecris-nous.

Elle se tourne vers l'autre homme et hésite.

\- Prends bien soin de toi.

Elle a comme un geste pour l'enlacer aussi mais il se crispe et elle renonce. Hermione transplane depuis le jardin, emportant comme brûlée sur la rétine l'image de ces deux silhouettes sur le pas de la porte, dans son oreille une confessions humides de larmes, dans ses bras le souvenir d'épaules courbées tressautant de fatigue accumulée.

\- Et bien, qui dira qu'il ne se passe jamais rien ici. tente pitoyablement de plaisanter Neville. Draco semble plus ramassé sur lui-même que d'habitude alors il l'entraîne à l'intérieur, l'installe devant la cheminée, l'enfouit sous un plaid avec les gestes méticuleux d'une mère emmaillotant un enfant, avant de s'attaquer au feu qu'il ravive, nourrit, jusqu'à obtenir une belle flambée rugissante.

\- Je vais faire le dîner, tu as des envies particulières ?

Grand silence du côté du canapé.

\- Soupe de céleri, alors, et après jambon à l'os. Et de la crème au caramel de Giulia.

* * *

Draco est silencieux durant les jours qui suivent. Il regarde, observe, suit Neville au village, l'aide, mais personne ne lui tire un mot.

Malgré cela, il a le front soucieux et s'endort épuisé tous les soirs. Chaque nuit, il est blotti contre Neville et il cauchemarde.

Ses nuits et ses jours semblent épuisants. A l'évidence, il y a quelque chose. Guillia ne s'offusque pas quand il lui répond juste par des signes de la tête.

Et à chaque seconde d'éveil, il regarde Neville. Comme s'il pouvait trouver une réponse en lui, une évidence qu'il cherche. Mais il ne parle pas.

Ce n'est qu'après presque une semaine de mutisme où Draco finit enfin par parler, par aboutir sa réflexion, celle qui l'épuisait, lui coupait tout moyen de communication.

Se concentrer sur un problème et parler est comme impossible, pour son esprit marqué, alors, il s'est absorbé dans le plus important : réfléchir, comprendre.

Et quand il parle, enfin, cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à une question, malgré l'effort évident. Jamais plus parler ne sera simple pour Draco.

Draco est emmitouflé dans ses couvertures et Neville lit à côté, lui lançant des regards soucieux. La voix qui s'élève est rauque de ce silence.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? Chez toi ?

Il faut une seconde à Neville pour émerger du volume, un texte moldu abscons sur l'isolement social, envoyé par Hermione, qui craint apparemment qu'ils en souffrent tous deux, et auquel à vrai dire il ne comprend pas grand-chose, manquant de références.

-De quoi tu parles ? J'y suis déjà.

Il repose l'essai pour se tourner vers Draco, lui donnant toute son attention. Il a très vite compris que lorsqu'il accomplissait deux choses à la fois quand Draco était prêt à communiquer, cela stressait l'autre homme. Même éplucher des légumes en même temps semblait une preuve que Neville n'écoutait pas.

\- Tu en as marre de l'Italie ? Je sais que j'ai choisi sans ton avis, mais je voulais que ce soit prêt dès ta sortie… Que tu n'aies pas à attendre.

Et puis il craignait aussi que l'habituer à un lieu et le déménager ensuite soit dommageable, mais il ne va pas lui dire ça !

\- Draco, je pensais que vivre au soleil serait meilleur pour toi après la mer du Nord, mais si tu veux rentrer, si tu veux qu'on vende ici et achète quelque chose en Angleterre, ou ailleurs, bien sûr. De quoi as-tu envie ?

Draco secoue la tête, fronçant les sourcils avant de trouver les bons mots.

\- Ta maison. Manoir Longbottom. Pas ici. Là-bas, ajoute-t-il dans ce qu'il suppose être la direction de l'Angleterre.

Sur le visage de Draco, il y a une forme de couleur, sentant qu'il devient incompréhensible. Trop de mots arrivent en même temps et ils se bousculent, cela ne donne plus aucun sens à ce qu'il dit. C'est un problème récurrent et si Neville s'en accommode et essaye de deviner, habituellement, là, Draco veut être compris. Il veut être clair.

Il lui fait signe d'attendre, alors qu'il se lève.  
Il lui faut du temps avant de revenir avec une feuille de papier, les doigts tachés d'encre. Il a écrit tous les mots qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Certains n'ont rien à voir avec la situation. Ils ne sont pas dans l'ordre, mais Draco les pointe du bout du doigt à Neville dans l'ordre.

\- Granger donner envie Neville de rentrer maison, Manoir Longbottom ? Amis Neville Angleterre. Draco sait être pas comme avant. Bête. Draco veut Neville heureux. Pas vie étriquée.

Et Draco de regarder son fiancé, les yeux pleins de l'espoir de s'être fait comprendre.

Il attire Draco contre lui, le hisse sur ses genoux. En cet instant, il a trop besoin de sentir sa présence pour s'interroger en boucle sur la façon dont son fiancé pourrait l'interpréter. - Draco, non, tu n'es pas bête. Juste très fatigué. Azkaban t'a épuisé, c'est tout. Et moi je _**suis**_ heureux. Je suis heureux si je peux être près de toi. Je ne demande rien d'autre à la vie. J'ai vendu la maison de ma grand-mère. Je n'en avais pas besoin et je voulais qu'on ait assez d'argent de côté pour ne pas avoir à s'en préoccuper.  
Il serre un peu plus le corps frêle dans ses bras et insiste :

\- Je suis déjà à la maison. A la maison c'est avec toi. Si tu veux rentrer en Angleterre, je reviendrais avec toi. Si tu veux rester ici, ça me va aussi. Si tu veux aller vivre ailleurs, Amérique, Espagne, France, on le fera. C'est à cause d'Hermione que tu t'inquiètes comme ça ? J'étais content de la voir, oui, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser. Jamais. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. _Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie_ …

Draco se blottit dans les bras de Neville, le serrant fort. Respirant son odeur –la même eau de Cologne qu'à Poudlard- et sans s'en rend compte…

\- J'ai peur. Que tu regrettes. D'être parti pour moi. D'avoir vendu ta maison pour moi. De ne plus jamais être celui à qui tu as donné ta main. Que je gâche ta vie. Tu aurais dû avoir mieux. Et je ne sais pas comment te le donner. Je… Je sais pas.

Dans les bras de Neville, les mots se calment et le laissent parler. Un miracle dont Draco ne prend pas conscience.  
C'est blotti contre la gorge de l'autre homme, dans l'obscurité de leurs corps et le parfum rassurant qu'il continue.

\- Je sais plus ce que tu vois en moi. Granger… Elle avait pitié. Et… Je veux pas que tu penses à ce que je t'ai fait perdre. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Tu pleurais avec elle. Ici, c'est pas la vie que tu voulais. Et je sais pas quoi faire pour faire mieux pour toi. Je suis désolé, Neville.

Et pour la première fois des larmes qui ne sont pas issues de cauchemars ou de frustration. Juste de tristesse.

\- Je suis heureux avec toi. Tu es différent, oui, mais tu es toujours toi. J'ai changé aussi. Nous avons dû attendre très longtemps…Je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir pas su te faire sortir avant. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose réellement importante pour moi, ce n'est pas l'Angleterre, ce n'est pas mes amis, franchement on n'a presque plus rien en commun et si ça me rend triste, ce n'est pas pour autant la chose la plus importante. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

Quand Draco secoue la tête, il explique :

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

Draco ne sera jamais totalement rassuré, sauf…

\- Attends, une seconde… Il soulève Draco, le dépose dans le canapé, disparaît dans leur chambre. Au retour, il explique.

\- Je voulais attendre, mais…la vie est courte. Et compliquée. Et je t'aime. Je t'aimais avant Azkaban, je t'aime encore. Même si tu dis non, je serai toujours là, tant que tu voudras de ma présence à tes côtés. Néanmoins, je serai honoré…

Il pose un genou en terre devant le canapé et tend une petite boite à Draco.

\- …que tu acceptes que nous complétions enfin nos fiançailles. Épouse-moi…

Draco cligne des yeux, ne sachant quoi faire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Neville voudrait… Bien sûr qu'il l'aime. Bien sûr que dans des circonstances normales, il sauterait de joie.

Mais… Ce n'est pas le cas

\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien apporter ? Pas de noms, pas de maison, pas de biens.

Rien de tout ce qui est attendu dans chez les Sang-Purs par un époux. Il ne peut offrir que le poids qu'il représente, avec ses terreurs nocturnes et diurnes, ses jours de silence et la solitude que Neville a bâti autour d'eux pour le protéger.

Les mains de Draco se posent sur les joues de Neville, caressantes, avant qu'il ne continue.

\- Si tu ne regrettes pas, je t'aime toujours. Je n'ai jamais cessé, même quand je pensais que… tu devais avoir repris ta promesse.

Les mains de Draco tremblent sous l'émotion. Pour la première fois il parle d'Azkaban.

\- Là-bas, j'essayais d'imaginer ton bonheur, comment elle était. Si c'était Lovegood. Et ta joie à votre premier enfant. Les vœux que tu lui avais dit. J'étais heureux pour toi, avoue-t-il.

Il se jette au cou de Neville, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui, oui, oui.

Neville avait quand même une sacrée trouille qu'il dise non, probablement pensant faire le bien de Neville. Un cri victorieux lui échappe, il lui passe la bague à l'annulaire et se redresse, les bras autour de la taille de son amant, tournant sur lui-même en le soulevant sans difficulté, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire solaire aux lèvres.

Il le repose et confie :

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferai d'une autre maison, de biens ? Juste ici, notre petit jardin et le soleil italien et toi…Sois heureux pour moi, j'ai tout ce que je désire ici bas !  
Oui, Neville aurait aimé que Draco ne lui revienne pas dans cet état, mais il n'y peut plus rien. Il aurait aimé que bien des choses soient différentes mais pleurer sur la potion répandue ne sert à rien, alors il apprendra à s'adapter à Draco, à adapter leur vie aux séquelles de celui-ci et les rêves passés s'effaceront devant la vie présente.

Il lui sourit et l'embrasse, avec la délicatesse qu'il y met toujours désormais pour ne pas l'effaroucher, et murmure ensuite :

-Merlin, on va se marier…

Il faut qu'il trouve un mage marieur qui se déplace…


	2. Chapitre 2

 

Draco semble revivre après qu’il ait accepté d’épouser Neville, comme si cette proposition avait pu apaiser certaines de ses terreurs. Ses cauchemars se font moins fréquents. Il se blottit contre son fiancé non par peur, mais par envie.

Et, comparativement, il deviendrait presque bavard. Ce ne sont que quelques phrases supplémentaires dans la journée, mais cela semble être bien plus qu’ils ne pouvaient imaginer.

Quand Guillia, leur voisine moldue, lui demande la raison de ce changement aussi soudain, il lui montre sa main, avec un sourire qu’elle n’avait jamais vu. Elle lui dit combien elle est contente qu’ils aient enfin compris que l’amour guérit tout.

Cependant,  le vrai changement est que Draco cesse de dicter ses lettres à Neville. Il les écrit lui-même. Il commence un brouillon que Neville relit pour trouver les fautes ou quand il n’est plus compréhensible, et il recopie la version finale.

Son écriture s’est à peine améliorée en un an, mais cela ne l’empêche pas d’être fier de son premier pli.

 

«  _Mère, Neville m’a demandé en mariage et j’ai accepté. Il me rend tellement heureux. J’aimerais tant que vous puissiez le voir. Il est tout pour moi. Dites-moi que vous nous bénissez._ »

 

Lucius est à l’isolement lui aussi. Sans lettre de quiconque.

Neville pendant ce temps s’emploie à faire s’accomplir leur rêve. Après des démarches multiples et variées et arguant de l’état de Draco, il réussit à obtenir le déplacement d’un mage marieur depuis la délégation sorcière britannique à Rome. Ils pourraient se contenter d’un mariage moldu, ou d’un mage italien, mais l’ancien Gryffondor tient à prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires : s’il venait à disparaître en premier, un accident peut si vite arriver, il veut être sûr que Draco héritera, sera à l’abri du besoin. Reste le témoin. Il en faut au moins un et ce ne peut être Giulia, à cause de son statut de moldue.

Un jour où son fiancé a été particulièrement en forme, Neville entreprend de lui expliquer cette question cruciale. Hermione a terrifié Draco, les Weasley sont probablement une mauvaise idée, Neville ne sait pas où trouver de Slytherins, mais il peut essayer si Draco le désire…

Sinon, il a une idée. Luna a épousé un zoologiste magique, elle est la seule de leur passé avec qui Neville n’a jamais cessé de correspondre avec régularité. C’est une femme calme et aimable, encore plus depuis son déménagement dans une réserve naturelle australienne, et jamais Draco n’aura à la craindre. Est-ce qu’il accepterait… ?

Draco hésite pour Lovegood. Malgré les années, il se souvient bien d’elle. Ce n’est pas uniquement parce qu’il a vécu quinze années à penser qu’elle avait épousé Neville et qu’il était heureux avec elle.

Peut-être un peu, en réalité, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne s’oublie pas dans cette jeune femme. Femme tout court, maintenant. Elle est peut-être la seule qui ne dira rien sur son état, sur ce qui doit être un mauvais choix aux yeux des amis de Neville

Et… Il l’a tant imaginé heureuse avec Neville que peut-être, sa présence l’aidera à rendre Neville heureux.

\- Oui. 

 

*/*/*

La réponse de Narcissa arrive dix jours plus tard avec un paquet. Elle donne sa bénédiction à Draco. Elle a joint une alliance –sa propre alliance qu’elle a fait dessertir- pour qu’il puisse offrir quelque chose à Neville. Il y a une robe de cérémonie, celle de Lucius qu’elle a sauvée dans son exil, même si le tissu a connu des jours meilleurs.

Et les pierres de son alliance. Pour que Neville ait de quoi offrir à Narcissa une photo de son fils le jour de son mariage.

Les dernières reliques de sa vie d’avant pour le bonheur fragile de son enfant.

 

«  _Madame,_

_Votre courrier est bien arrivé. Nous avons vendu l’une des pierres pour engager un photographe professionnel, Draco est très heureux de pouvoir contribuer ainsi à notre mariage. Le reste a été placé dans un coffre, vous trouverez ci-joint les références. La fortune Longbottom n’est plus grand chose, mais je vous assure que jamais Draco ne manquera de rien, et ces pierres pourront vous servir à vous deux, si je venais à disparaître, et que, malgré mes efforts, le Ministère ne le laissait pas hériter._

_Considérez-moi, je vous en prie, comme votre très respectueux fils._

_Neville Longbottom_. »

 

Du jour où Draco a reçu la bénédiction maternelle, il a passé du temps enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il était si gêné de le faire devant Neville, même si l’autre se doute probablement de ce qu’il fait. Draco n’est pas très discret.

Il répète, encore et encore, quatre mots. Oui, je le veux. Il veut réussir à bien les prononcer, sans manger de syllabes ou mal articuler. Il veut que son désir d’épouser Neville ne fasse aucun doute.

Il veut que le jour de leur mariage soit aussi normal que possible et que personne ne puisse contester leurs épousailles.

Luna est arrivée, solaire et souriante, la veille, et a dîné avec eux avant de transplaner vers son hôtel. Elle est l’hôte idéale dans leur cas : totalement impossible à surprendre, toujours aimable, calme, d’une nature trop bonne pour juger. Cela ne semble qu’à moitié rassurer Draco mais elle comprend et a la bonté de ne pas commenter, ni s’attarder.

 

Et voilà.

Le matin de leurs noces.

Fiancés depuis presque deux décennies, et à onze heures, le photographe sera là, à onze heure trente le mage marieur, et à midi, ils seront liés jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare.  
Draco est le premier à descendre en tenue. Il a passé la matinée à répéter « oui, je le veux ». Il veut que ce soit parfait. Cela fait vingt ans qu’il n’a pas désiré quelque chose aussi fort.

Que Luna lui dise qu’il est très élégant est un baume, même s’il se serait moqué de son avis avant.

Quand Neville arrive à son tour, son cœur bat fort et l’anneau dans sa poche pèse lourd. Les minutes qui suivent passent comme dans un rêve.

-       Je vous déclare époux aux yeux de la loi.

Ils sont mariés et il n’a pas bafouillé.

 

On pourrait allumer des incendies à la lumière du sourire de Neville et les larmes qui lui mouillent les cils sont, cette fois-ci, des larmes de joie. Leur premier baiser en tant qu’époux, tendre, doux, a le goût salé de cette joie et Neville serre Draco contre lui avec une force qu’il s’autorise bien rarement. Les époux posent encore pour une série de photos, avec Luna, sans Luna, dans le jardin, dans la maison, tout un album pour Narcissa, et un pour eux aussi.

Cela ne résout pas tout, non, mais cette journée parfaite… cette journée semble un don du ciel.  
Luna a amené des étranges condiments australiens et ce qu’elle prétend être un instrument de musique aborigène, mais franchement ça laisse Neville perplexe, comme cadeau de mariage. Ses jumeaux, plus jeunes que tous ceux de leur groupe, ont fait des dessins représentant Oncle Neville et ce nouvel oncle inconnu.

Elle traite ce mariage comme tous les mariages, prouvant qu’elle était effectivement le témoin idéal.

Quand elle transplane jusqu’à son hôtel, leur rappelant la promesse d’une promenade dans la campagne le lendemain après midi, avant son Portoloin, elle fait la bise à Draco, le plus naturellement du monde, première personne à part Neville à le toucher depuis quinze ans.

Ce geste. Il reste figé un moment après son départ ne sachant pas comment le prendre. Elle… Lovegood est gentille et ne s’embête pas de bien des choses.

Personne hormis Neville ne l’a touché depuis… Une éternité. Il avait été arrêté juste après la Bataille Finale. Après, hormis son avocat et les Aurors, personne ne l’avait approché. Il n’avait pas parlé à ses parents ou à Neville. En fait… Avant son arrestation, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’il n’avait pas vu Neville.

C’est son premier contact de quelqu’un qui n’est pas Neville depuis le 27 Avril 1998.

*/*/*  
-       Je voudrais qu’on le fasse, murmure-t-il au soir.

Il s’est regardé dans le miroir. Trop maigre, encore. Vieilli prématurément. Ses cheveux… La seule chose qui lui reste, ce sont ses yeux. Neville lui disait qu’il les aimait, quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

-       Je… Je ne veux pas qu’ils puissent dire que je ne t’aimais pas vraiment, que ce n’était pas un vrai mariage, ajoute-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas qu’on dise à Neville –quand Draco décéderait le premier- que c’était un mariage blanc. Il devait la vérité à Neville. Qu’il n’espère pas trop de lui. Malheureusement.

Le premier réflexe de Neville est de dire non, clair, net. Il y a tellement de façon dont ça pourrait tourner mal, traumatiser Draco. Et dans leur solitude, vers qui Draco se tournerait-il pour ce qu’il n’oserait dire à Neville ?

Le second est de demander :

- Faire quoi, exactement ? Il y a des tas de possibilités, dont des pour lesquelles tu ne seras sans doute jamais prêt, c’est trop intime. 

En troisième, il se dit que la formulation : « Je ne veux pas qu’ils puissent dire » ne parle pas vraiment de désir irrépressible.

- Viens t'asseoir près de moi ? 

Neville a reposé son livre et tapoté le matelas à ses cotés. Il faut qu’il arrête de décider pour Draco, qu’il essaye de communiquer plus. Alors, il choisit une quatrième réponse.

\- Tu sais que je ne ferai jamais quelque chose dont tu ne voudrais pas ? 

Il prend sa main en un geste de réconfort.

\- Est-ce que… ça n’a rien d’une obligation. Ne t’occupe pas du reste du monde. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Il l’embrasse légèrement, tentant de prouver que oui, il le désire.

- Je mourrais joyeusement plutôt que de te blesser. 

Draco vient se blottir contre Neville, son corps contre le sien. S’il a une peur presque instinctive de ceux qu’il ne connaît pas et qu’il déteste être vu par ceux qui l’ont connu avant, il n’en est rien par rapport à Neville. Du jour où il finit dans ses bras, il n’en est plus jamais véritablement reparti.  
Et si à l’époque, c’était la peur qui l’y avait glissé, aujourd’hui, c’est le plaisir et la joie d’être contre son compagnon et époux qui l’attire dans ses bras.   
C’est aussi pour cela qu’il a pris cette décision. Neville importe tant.   
-       Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Je… Je veux qu’on le fasse. Qu’on ne te retire pas le droit d’avoir été mon époux, même quand je ne serai plus là. Si on attend que je sois prêt pour le consommer… Ça ne sera peut-être jamais. Et je veux qu’on le consomme. Qu’entre nous, ce soit scellé.   
Il s’arrête avant de reprendre.   
-       Est-ce que je suis trop… différent d’avant pour que tu veuilles consommer ?   
On peut aimer quelqu’un, mais ne pas le désirer, se souvient-il. Son sourire vacille, même s’il essaye d’être courageux.

\- Draco, non ! Comment peux-tu croire ça? J'ai juste peur de te faire du mal, émotionnellement, physiquement. Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi, tu es parfait. Parfait. »

Il caresse doucement les cheveux pâles, avant de se laisser aller vers l’arrière, se retrouvant sur le dos, son amant sur lui. Il fait toujours particulièrement attention de ne pas l’acculer, même ici lors de leur nuit de noces, tous les deux dans des pyjamas dignes de mille neuf cent trois. Ne pas l’acculer, ne pas le surprendre, ne pas le brusquer, être patient, toujours…

 

Je veux qu’on le fasse, a dit Draco. Merlin, il ne peut même pas le prononcer !! Neville se demande si lui-même sera capable de rassurer, de donner du plaisir, presque deux décennies depuis qu’il a touché quelqu’un, et c’était différent, simplement les hormones à cette époque si lointaine, et Draco est si fragile. Qui plus est, pour être cru, il ignore même si son amant est capable d’une érection, il n’a vu aucun signe, depuis qu’ils sont là… Cependant ils ont toute la nuit, et s’il pouvait seulement donner un peu de bonheur à son époux, simplement, sans fioriture, un peu de bonheur.

\- Si tu m’embrassais ? 

Et Draco embrasse Neville comme il le lui demande. Doucement, avec délicatesse. C’est loin de leurs baisers passionnés à Poudlard, mais… Il y a quelque chose en plus. Peut-être que malgré les épreuves, malgré les années qui les ont séparés, ce quelque chose n’est autre que la permanence de leurs sentiments. Rien à Poudlard ne pouvait leur laisser espérer qu’ils réussiraient à traverser vingt ans aussi durs et toujours tenir l’un à l’autre comme au premier jour. Aujourd’hui, ils sont mariés. Malgré les difficultés, malgré les obstacles encore immenses. Malgré l’état de Draco qui s’améliore en dent de scie.

Draco est toujours vierge, mais il se souvient de ses années étudiantes. Elles sont lointaines, mais pas assez pour… Pour avoir oublié ce que disaient les autres.  
Au début de sa détention, il avait maudit sa pruderie. Il aurait tant voulu emporter un souvenir de Neville, de leur amour avec lui. Après, il avait pensé que c’était mieux pour Neville, qu’en ne consommant pas leur relation, ce serait plus simple pour lui de passer à autre chose.   
Draco embrasse doucement la mâchoire de Neville, puis sa gorge, espérant suffisamment bien s’y prendre pour réveiller le désir de son époux. Neville soupire doucement, moins un réflexe de plaisir que la volonté de faire comprendre à Draco qu’il aime ça, ses lèvres sur lui, une manière de l’encourager.

Il lève une main pour caresser légèrement le dos de son mari à travers sa veste de pyjama et murmure :

- Je t’aime tellement. 

Il a remarqué en presque deux ans que cela ne manque jamais de rassurer l’autre homme de se l’entendre dire.

Quand Draco hésite un peu au niveau du col, il rappelle :

- Comme tu veux. Mais oui, tu peux me l’enlever si tu le désires. 

Draco semble encore hésiter, alors Neville se redresse, s’agenouille, l’embrasse avec plus de force, de passion, avant de poser les mains de son mari sur les boutons. Et, le laissant choisir, il vient embrasser sa gorge à son tour. Il se souvient à quel point son petit-ami, à l’époque, était sensible, là. Neville a toujours été un gentleman ces derniers mois, mais maintenant il dévore des lèvres la gorge pâle, des baisers rassurants qui parlent de désir, pour démontrer que oui, Draco peut toujours ressentir du plaisir. Pour leur démontrer à tous les deux. Soudain, il sent Draco frémir. Enfin.

 

 

   
  
Oh oui, il a frémi, ce corps qui semblait devenu insensible au plaisir,  et le baiser suivant lui tire un soupir. Celui-ci le fait rougir, comme un adolescent. Les sensations lui reviennent, comme si elles avaient toujours été là, endormies en lui, comme les graines en terre passent l’hiver, mais bien présentes.

Il redécouvre une palette de sensation. Il n’y a pas juste le chaud et le froid, non. Il y a aussi le velouté de la peau de Neville contre la sienne alors qu’il embrasse sa gorge, ses lèvres rêches qui lui tirent un soupir à chaque fois et la caresse presque aérienne des cheveux de Neville contre sa peau.

\- Oh, Neville, murmure-t-il bouleversé.

Il n’y a rien de négatif dans sa voix. Plus ces sensations nouvelles, merveilleuses que découvre un adolescent. Que Draco a découvert alors avec Neville.

-       Merlin, murmure-t-il. Je ne m’en souvenais pas.

Ses doigts tremblent alors qu’il essaye de défaire un premier bouton. Un souvenir lui remonte alors qu’il découvre le début de l’épaule de Neville.

Il se souvient combien son petit-ami aimait les baisers dans ce creux. Lentement, il s’y essaye, essayant de donner par ses lèvres, ce qu’il n’arrive pas à formuler joliment comme avant.

-       Est-ce que… C’est bien ? Demande-t-il anxieux de sa première fois.

- Oui, amour, chéri. C’est parfait, chuchote Neville, encourageant.

Sa voix tremble un peu. Presque vingt ans après et Neville pensait que jamais il n’y aurait plus que quelques baisers entre eux… Son corps semble se venger de cette chasteté imposée en se trouvant hyper sensible au moindre effleurement, comme s’il était affamé de contact.

- Rappelle-toi que tu peux dire stop, n’importe quand, d’accord ? Tu peux dire stop, tu peux dire moins vite, tu peux tout dire. 

Sa main a trouvé la nuque de Draco, caressant la naissance des cheveux quand l’autre lui tire encore un soupir.

Il laisse Draco choisir le rythme des vêtements qui tombent. Ils ont toute la nuit, toute leur vie, et il préférerait être castré que le voir dans une position où il se sente forcé. Pour l’instant,  son mari semble être consacré aux boutons de la veste de pyjama de Neville, alors celui-ci s’occupe en caressant son dos à travers le tissu, en embrassant sa bouche quand Draco relève le nez, comme s’il voulait voir l’expression de Neville et en offrant force soupirs et murmures, pour laisser voir à Draco que tout va bien.

- J’aime beaucoup ça. Tes lèvres sur ma peau…

  
Le sourire de Draco est resplendissant. Son époux aime ses lèvres sur sa peau. A trente-cinq ans, cela devrait être une évidence, alors que Draco chérit cette information, comme un trésor. Cela fait bondir son cœur et lui donne des papillons au ventre.

Draco a dix-sept ans à nouveau et il découvre le corps de son époux. Ses souvenirs d’avant son emprisonnement sont flous, pour certains. Il ne se souvient pas de toutes leurs interactions. Par contre, il se souvient de son cœur qui battait, de la peur pour Neville et de l’amour qu’il lui inspirait auquel il s’est raccroché.

Neville a beau avoir été au cœur de sa vie pendant toutes ces années d’emprisonnement, il n’a jamais imaginé cette nuit. Ou n’importe quelle autre nuit. Il essayait de se souvenir de leurs baisers passés et il imaginait le bonheur de Neville ailleurs. Jamais ce qui aurait pu être s’il était libre. Au point, qu’après quinze ans, il avait oublié qu’il avait un corps lui aussi. Et qu’il pouvait aussi avoir des désirs.

 

Le regard de Draco est anxieux quand il essaye, anxieux de ce que pensera Neville. Il lape au milieu des baisers la peau de son époux. Neville soupire, il chuchote, murmure des mots tendres d’amour, de toujours, encourage et fait surtout très attention de ne toucher Draco qu’au dessus de la taille, et par-dessus le pyjama pour l’instant.

Son mari s’enhardit, défait encore un bouton, puis un autre, semblant gagner en confiance à chaque soupir satisfait de Neville. Ce qui étaient des effleurements deviennent de vraies caresses, Draco ne voyant ni dans les paroles, ni dans les réactions de Neville, de sujets d’inquiétude, et enfin, d’un grand geste, il débarrasse totalement l’autre de sa veste de pyjama, qui finit au sol sans autre forme de procès.

 

Neville est enfin torse nu dans les bras de son mari. Qui semble ne plus savoir par où attaquer. Alors Neville tourne sa tête vers lui d’une main et ils partagent le baiser le plus passionné et affamé, qu’ils aient eu en dix sept ans, tout en guidant la main de son mari vers un mamelon. - Touche-moi où tu veux. Je dirai si ça ne va pas, promis, juré

Puis il pose une main sur le col de la veste de pyjama de Draco.

- Est-ce que je peux ? Ou tu préfères attendre encore un peu ? 

Il y a quelque chose de fascinant pour l’ancien Slytherin à regarder son époux, ainsi. La seule idée qui lui vienne à l’esprit est qu’il s’ouvre, s’épanouit comme une des fleurs dans leur jardin.

Il semble vraiment aimer ce que Draco est en train de faire. Malgré son inexpérience. C’est magique. Un peu comme s’il était normal, à cette seconde. Comme deux époux qui convolaient en justes noces et qui s’offraient l’un à l’autre le soir de leur union.  
Un peu comme aurait dû être leur première nuit, s’il n’avait pas été emprisonné et qu’ils s’étaient mariés il y a dix-sept ans.

 

Draco hoche la tête à la question, avant de répondre.  
-       Je veux essayer. Sans.   
Il ne promet rien, mais il veut essayer et c’est déjà un pas en avant dans le vide pour lui. La première fois que Neville le verra ainsi.   
Draco laisse le bout de ses doigts effleurer le torse de Neville, avant d’avouer :   
-       Tu es si beau…   
Il dépose un baiser sur le mamelon, avant que son mari ne glisse la veste de son pyjama, dévoilant Draco. Sa peau pale, son corps toujours trop maigre malgré les soins de Neville, les marques fines de la guerre.

Neville touche Draco avec révérence. Lui, pendant les années perdues, parfois il a imaginé… mais c’étaient des rêves empoisonnés, morbides, avec son fiancé au loin. Là, en cet instant, il caresse Draco comme s’il était un dieu descendu d’un autel, comme l’homme amoureux qu’il est, et quand Draco détourne le regard, comme gêné, il chuchote

 

\- Draco, tu n’as pas avoir honte. Tu es attirant, délicieux.

 

Lentement, il repousse son mari sur la montagne d’oreillers et entreprend de découvrir des lèvres, du bout des doigts, de la langue, cherchant à brûler dans le plaisir la gêne de l’être aimé.

 

Draco a les joues rouges, les pupilles dilatées, et Neville le dévorerait tout entier, fier comme Artaban du si simple geste d’offrir du plaisir à son époux. Néanmoins, pas trop vite, Neville, pas trop vite, et plutôt que d’attaquer le pantalon, il remonte simplement embrasser la bouche que les baisers commencent elle aussi à colorer de rouge.  
Neville le trouve attirant. Malgré son état. Malgré ceux avec qui il a été avant eux deux. C’est une victoire pour Draco. Une victoire contre ses peurs, contre tout le mal qu’il pense de lui-même. Une victoire contre son emprisonnement quelque part.   
Le premier gémissement de plaisir est une victoire, plus précieuse, plus fantastique, que l’épée répondant à l’appel du Gryffindor, que le sifflement de l’air quand il l’a brandie et que la tête de la bête est tombée. Neville se sent le roi du monde.

 

Draco ne peut s’empêcher de dévorer du regard son époux. Il lui paraît parfait et désirable au plus haut point. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’a préféré à une femme intelligente ou un bel homme ? Il ne le saura certainement jamais. Mais pourtant, c’est le cas.  
Neville l’a choisi, lui. Lui, le Mangemort qui n’a plus la beauté ou l’esprit d’avant.   
Son premier gémissement le prend par surprise. Il se demande d’où lui est venu ce son. Jamais… Jamais son corps n’a fait cela.   
Draco ne peut s’empêcher de rire, heureux, dans leur baiser.   
-       Tu… Je ressens des choses, Neville. Jamais…   
Ses mains parcourent les joues de Neville, son torse, son dos, alors que le regard de Draco brille de mille feux.   
-       Je ressens, Neville, répète-t-il émerveillé que son époux ait su réveiller son corps.   
Ça ne résoudra pas tous les problèmes, mais Draco prend cela comme une bénédiction. Pour la première fois, il n’a pas froid. Pas même un peu.

 

Draco rayonne de joie surprise, et le voir ainsi gonfle le coeur de Neville, qui semble prêt à éclater. Le Gryffondor pourrait mourir heureux en cet instant d'avoir chassé l'ombre d'Azkaban si totalement, ne serait ce que pour une heure, mais il s'agit de vivre, pas de mourir. Alors, il couvre de baisers le sourire, le visage de Draco, murmurant des folies et des promesses. Quand il caresse une hanche trop proéminente, il demande :

\- Tu préfères garder encore ton pantalon ? Ou que j'enlève le mien d'abord ?  
Un instant après, une réponse balbutiée, et les voilà nus, pour la première fois.

 

Le corps de Draco est avant tout fonctionnel. Jamais avant cette nuit, il n’avait eu une autre utilité. Draco a insisté pour que Neville aille jusqu’au bout, parce qu’il veut leur mariage consommé, pas tellement parce que lui ressentait un irrépressible désir, du moins pas avant que Neville réussisse à animer sa chair ainsi. Il y avait de la détermination dans ses yeux, cependant, sa volonté de rendre leur mariage impossible à briser. Il n’y a pas grand-chose sur lesquelles Draco se bat avec autant de ferveur. Rien, en réalité.

Quelque part, cela doit être bon signe.

 

Et quand tout s’apaise, deux corps nus et humides de sueur dans le repos d’un amour partagé, comme une crique ensoleillée, Draco est blotti contre Neville, le souffle lourd.

-       Ça fait… Beaucoup, murmure-t-il la voix hachée. Beaucoup sensations.

C’est la première fois de sa vie qu’il ressent autant de choses.

-       Mais bon, Neville. Bon, insiste-t-il. Juste. Beaucoup. Beaucoup mais bon.

Ce n’est pas simple d’expliquer qu’il n’est pas sûr d’arriver à le refaire souvent, que l’autre homme n’est pas en cause, que c’est lui et son esprit qui surchauffe.

Il le fixe, tâchant de faire passer tout cela dans son regard, avant d’ajouter.

-       Très bon. Veux encore. Plus tard. Quand moins de sensation en même temps. Plus froid avec les mains de Neville. Plus froid quand tu touches Draco.

- Shhh, quand tu voudras. Ça, d’autres choses, des choses plus simples peut être, amour… Plus tard, une autre fois, quand tu le voudras, ne t’inquiète pas.

Draco tremble un peu, et Neville immédiatement se fait réconfortant, le garde contre lui et murmure doucement, un chuchotement apaisant qui est plus un son qu’une suite de mots. L’ancien Slytherin peu à peu s’apaise, s’endort, mais son tout nouvel époux ne relâche pas sa veille.

La maisonnette s’enfonce dans la nuit et il reste là, silencieux, Draco appuyé contre lui, au creux du lit, attendant allez savoir quoi, ou pensant à aller savoir quoi.

*/*/*  
La vie reprend doucement, adaptée à ce que Draco peut supporter. Son mari tente encore de l’aider sur le chemin, pas de la guérison, mais d’un mieux.

Le mariage a des effets bénéfiques sur l’ancien prisonnier qui retrouve un peu d’indépendance dans leur vie. Il suit moins Neville comme son ombre, le rejoint au jardin, mais pour réclamer un baiser, pas pour s’assurer qu’il n’a pas été enlevé ! Les jours difficiles, il reste plus facilement à l’abri de la maison, plutôt que de se rendre malade à l’accompagner au village. Il écrit à Narcissa. A ne plus s’inquiéter sans cesse, il reprend même un kilo !

La vie avance. Tout doucement…

Il se remet même à lire de lui-même. Les débuts sont difficiles. En bientôt vingt ans, Draco est presque devenu illettré, mais cela ne l’empêche pas d’essayer. D’abord, les textes courts que l’autre lui lisait à leurs débuts ici. Cela l’a fait sortir bien souvent dans le jardin pour demander à son époux de lui lire un mot.

Neville met la même patience à lui répondre que pour tout le reste, répétant, épelant les lettres, les sons et les syllabes, tirant d’immenses sourires à Draco.

  
Tous ces efforts font des merveilles, car un soir, Draco prend lui-même le livre et lui fait la lecture. Les mots sont hésitants. Il butte sur certains, devant s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour bien les prononcer, mais il arrive au bout de l’ouvrage pour enfants.

L’âpreté au travail de l’adolescent qu’il était, avide de faire ses preuves, ressurgit. Il veut rendre son mari fier de l’avoir épousé et apprendre à faire soupirer Neville de plaisir devient avec la lecture et l’écriture, son activité préféré.

Une fois au lit, il découvre le corps humain et ce qu’aime Neville. Même s’il ne touche que son torse.

 

Les fâcheux trouveraient leur mariage risible, leur vie bien étroite, se gausseraient des caresses chastes d’adolescents qui sont les seules existantes depuis leur nuit de noces…

Peu importe à Neville. Quand son corps lui rappelle qu’il n’a plus douze ans, ma foi, c’est pour ça qu’on a inventé les douches, non ? Cela aide à éviter d’intempestives manifestations dudit corps qui affoleraient Draco, ou lui donneraient des idées pour lesquelles il n’est pas prêt.

Et chaque sourire, chaque geste de tendresse, chaque progrès de Draco le comble. Malgré les épreuves de la séparation, malgré les soucis, Neville est toujours amoureux…

 

Draco lit, Draco s’apaise, Draco parfois écrit, à sa mère, à Neville… Il y a beaucoup de paix dans ces soirées : Draco, enroulé dans son plaid, blotti sous le bras qui s’enroule autour de ses épaules, s’escrimant sur des textes de plus en plus longs. Il a de l’obstination à revendre, mais sait aussi demander de l’aide plutôt que de laisser la frustration monter. Neville corrige, d’un baiser, puis enfouit de nouveau son visage dans les cheveux devenus totalement blancs, écoutant simplement son amant qui chaque jour progresse, grandit… Les soirs où ça ne va pas, parfois, c’est Neville qui lit.

Depuis leur nuit de noce, Draco a moins froid. Cela donne l’impression que redécouvrir l’existence de son corps a pu améliorer un peu sa température interne. Il porte toujours trop de pulls et passe ses soirées dans un plaid, mais il n’y a plus besoin de trois ou quatre couvertures sur le lit.

 

Il se surprend même certaines nuits à s’endormir torse nu contre Neville et à se réveiller heureux au matin. Ils s’embrassent toujours, mais Draco se surprend à embrasser une épaule au réveil, à avoir le cœur qui bat plus fort quand Neville l’enlace. Et à aimer tout cela. Ce sont des semaines étranges pour Neville. Draco et lui n’ont jamais été aussi proches, masser les épaules étroites pour en chasser les tensions devient d’ailleurs vite une des activités préférées de notre jardinier, mais il balance sans cesse entre se comporter normalement et ne pas lui faire peur.

  
Un soir, les joues de Draco rosissent alors qu’ils se couchent. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu’il y pense, qu’il souhaite réellement le faire, sans oser le demander. Il sait que Neville ne lui en voudrait pas, il l’a appris avec le temps, mais… Cela n’empêche pas qu’il est gêné de le demander.

Quand il finit par oser ce soir-là –il se l’est promis, Neville mérite qu’il demande- sa voix n’est pas aussi assurée que ces derniers temps et il y a une fragilité dans ses yeux.

-       Est-ce que tu accepterais que je… Te touche en bas ?

Il rougit.  
Quant au Gryffondor... A faire de son mieux pour profiter de ce qu’ils partagent et ne pas presser Draco, le soir de la fameuse question, il est à deux doigts de répondre non ! Mais les yeux de son mari sont si clairs et sa peau contre la sienne si tiède…

- Oui. 

 

Draco tremble et Neville aussi. Draco balbutie des lettres d’amour avec ses mains sur la peau de son mari et Neville le dévore des yeux, osant à peine toucher en retour. Draco est en pièces, et, franchement, Neville aussi, mais traverser des épreuves n’est pas obligatoirement les laisser gouverner sa vie.

Les deux fiancés éternels, les deux époux exilés, le Mangemort et le membre de l’A.D. apprennent à bientôt quarante ans que le monde peut sembler si beau, aussi fragile que soit le bonheur, et ils roucoulent avec presque le même entrain que deux adolescents avec la vie devant eux.  
Avoir une sexualité semble faire le plus grand bien à Draco. Il prend de l’assurance et devient plus serein. Les nuits à se réveiller en sursaut à cause d’un cauchemar, parfois hurlant de terreur, diminuent comme peau de chagrin.

Il y a une certaine fierté et une véritable joie pour Draco à faire jouir Neville. Jamais il ne se force à le faire, comprenant comme ce serait terrible pour les deux. C’est certainement l’acte le plus précieux pour lui. Que même s’il ne se sent pas –peut-être jamais- d’aller plus loin que des caresses, que leurs mains l’un sur l’autre, cela comble Neville.

*/*/*  
Malgré les plaisirs de la chair nouvellement découverts, Draco ne chérit rien de plus que leurs câlins. S’il ne pouvait pas avoir les deux, il garderait uniquement les câlins.

Néanmoins, cela ne l’empêche pas de passer du temps à la table de la cuisine ou dehors si le temps s’y prête à écrire. Le brouillon est interdit à Neville. Ce n’est pas une lettre à Narcissa, mais c’est le premier secret de Draco depuis sa sortie.

 

Les papiers froissés s’accumulent, comme les tâches d’encre sur les doigts, mais c’est important de réussir. Draco rédige en secret une lettre d’amour à Neville.  
Il va mieux qu’il n’a jamais été depuis sa sortie et cela transforme son mari. Tout ce temps à être toujours calme, patient, et compréhensif l’avait épuisé sans qu’il s’en rende compte, mais maintenant, Neville relâche sa garde, Neville plaisante, Neville rit. Il sait que son époux est toujours fragile et tâche d’en prendre soin, mais chacun de ses gestes n’est plus réfléchi pour sembler parfaitement inoffensif et parfois, le soir, quand Draco va bien, Neville demande simplement s’il peut poser ses mains sur lui, au lieu de s’enfermer dans la salle de bains jusqu’à ce que l’autre homme dorme !

Que Neville souhaite poser ses mains sur lui, découvrir son corps, donne des étoiles dans les yeux de Draco. Son corps ne réagit pas toujours jusqu’à la jouissance, cela dépend des jours, mais il ressent déjà un tel plaisir…

 

Plus que cela, il redécouvre le rire de son époux. Il avait oublié combien ce son était merveilleux. Ce n’est pas rare que Draco essaye de le provoquer. Pas toujours avec succès, mais Neville a toujours une bienveillance immense envers lui. S’il ne rit pas, il obtient toujours un sourire.

Et si le soir, il est fatigué, ce n’est pas l’épuisement d’avant.  
Pour fêter leur premier mois de mariage, il y a même un événement. Neville s’est renseigné et a établi un itinéraire de promenade sur des chemins peu fréquentés : ils passent la journée à se balader, main dans la main, pique-niquant au bord d’un ruisseau. C’est la première fois que Draco sort aussi longtemps de leur refuge et Merlin leur accorde un ciel bleu et de ne croiser que de rares promeneurs. Ils n’ont pas marché très loin, Draco manque d’endurance, mais ils reviennent avec un sourire idiot…et un très léger coup de soleil sur le nez du blond !

 

Un matin, la lettre d’amour est terminée et déposée sur l’oreiller.

«  _Je t’aime, Neville._

_Je n’imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Pas pour les mauvaises raisons, mais parce que tu me rends heureux et je t’aime._

_Je me sens si fier quand je te donne du plaisir. Tu es magnifique, tu sais ? J’aime apprendre comment te faire soupirer. Et après, quand je suis dans tes bras, que je sens ton cœur battre…_

_Avec toi, avec ton amour, j’ai l’impression d’être comme les autres, de te rendre heureux._

_Je t’aime et je suis heureux et fier d’être ton époux._ »

Il y a une boite dans le chevet de Neville, où il range des souvenirs.

Des précieux, pas comme l’Ordre de Merlin, fourré dans une paire de chaussettes dans son tiroir.

Les alliances de ses parents. Un Gallion d’or trafiqué qui appelait l’AD à la bataille. Les fragments de la baguette paternelle. Un bracelet de tissu que Lavande avait tressé pour lui, deux jours avant sa mort. Un médaillon contenant des cheveux d’Augusta.

Une lettre, la première lettre d’amour qu’il ait jamais reçue. On voit qu’elle a été souvent dépliée, lue et relue, et qu’une larme émue, parfois, a coulé.

 

Parfois, Draco pleure, sans qu’il y ait une raison discernable. Mais les bras de Neville sont là pour réconforter et protéger.

Parfois, Neville se réveille en sursaut, persuadé que son mari a été emmené au loin. Mais la première chose qu’il voit en ouvrant les yeux, c’est Draco.

Parfois, les mains de Draco le trahissent, les objets tombent, la plume lui échappe. Ces jours-là, Neville est ses mains.

Parfois, la neuropathie magique chronique laisse Neville haletant et crispé mais Draco sait maintenant comment apaiser les symptômes et réduire la durée de la crise.

Souvent, ils sont juste deux époux très amoureux.

*/*/*

Les mois passent et tout va pour le mieux, jusqu’à une lettre de Narcissa. Elle a joint un mot pour Neville, pour qu’il aide son fils.

Lucius est mort et sa veuve a été prévenue. Pas Draco. C’est à elle de lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Sa mère a pris des dispositions. Lucius ira dans la dernière chose qui leur reste : le caveau familial.

Hélas, malgré la demande de Narcissa, Draco n’a pas l’autorisation d’être dans le même lieu qu’elle, alors, elle a pris une décision terrible. Elle laissera son fils assister à l’enterrement de son père. Pas elle.

Draco ne comprend pas la lettre. Il lui faut lire, relire, lancer un regard perdu à son époux pour saisir ce qui lui est écrit. Il a l’air perdu quand il murmure à Neville.

-       Qu’est-ce que l’on va faire ? Il ne peut pas être mort.

La séparation a toujours été difficile pour lui. Il était trop jeune quand elle est arrivée et elle est restée une blessure ouverte. Alors, l’idée que jamais plus il ne reverra son père le brise.

Malgré tout, Draco gardait l’espoir secret de pouvoir un jour le revoir, comme il le fait pour Narcissa.

Que dire dans ce genre de cas ? Neville n’a pas la réponse. Il réconforte Draco de son mieux, essuie les premières larmes, les suivantes, promet que Lucius aimait Draco, qu’il serait tellement heureux de le savoir dehors, libre… Il chante les progrès qu’a fait Draco, il dit que Narcissa est fière de lui et que son père l’aurait été, tellement, que là où il est, Neville en est persuadé, les morts nous suivent, continuent de nous aimer, et bien Lucius sait, voit, sait que Draco a vaincu le spectre d’Azkaban, et maintenant il est en paix, libéré de ce monde…

Neville organise, réserve les Portoloins, écrit à Hermione «  _Par pitié, fais chanter Harry, que les Aurors empêchent la presse d’être là, je me fiche de comment …._  », écrit à Luna : «  _Je ne peux quitter Draco, mais s’il te plaît, je te rembourserai les frais, tiens compagnie à Narcissa ce jour-là ? Elle fut ta geôlière, mais nul ne devrait être seul en ces circonstances, jamais._  » écrit même à Harry : «  _Draco ne peut pas perdre son second parent sans la revoir jamais, aide moi à faire lever l’interdiction, je serai éternellement ton obligé…_  »

Harry refuse d’intervenir dans une décision de justice. Il explique à Hermione que leur ami a perdu l’esprit. Celle-ci finit par parler de leur solitude, de l’état de Draco. Elle lui explique que c’est pire qu’être orphelin, qu’ils sont toujours là, mais avec l’interdiction de les voir. Un deuil sans corps.

 

Alors, Harry demande et obtient. Déjà pour l’enterrement,  on verra pour la suite. Cependant ils sont sous la garde de deux Aurors et ce sera la responsabilité de ceux-ci. Harry les nomme d’autorité, lui et Ron. Ce dernier n’est pas d’accord mais accepte pour Neville. En souvenir de la guerre.

Ils ne reconnaissent pas la silhouette frêle et vieillie dans les bras de leur ancien camarade de chambrée. L’annonce de la mort de Lucius l’a fait régresser et il est redevenu presque mutique. Sans Neville, il n’y aurait pas eu d’oraison funèbre compréhensible préparée et Neville devra aussi la lire.

Cependant, malgré son état, Draco reconnaît immédiatement Narcissa, toujours aussi belle malgré ses cheveux entièrement blancs désormais. Il s’écroule littéralement dans ses bras en larmes, sanglotant des Mère déchirants.

Ce n’est pas un homme de quarante ans qui enterre son père. Tout juste un adolescent brisé de dix-sept ans, qui essaye de ne pas s’effondrer face à la douleur, sans succès.

Des adolescents terrifiés que Lucius Malfoy a manqué tuer un soir de 1996 , il ne manque que Ginny et cet homme qui rêvait de gloire et de pouvoir, et aurait versé le sang pour ça, n’a pour l’accompagner dans sa dernière demeure qu’un fils et une femme qui ont payé pour ses crimes presque autant que lui et une partie de ses anciennes victimes.

Autrefois, Neville aurait dansé sur cette tombe.

 

Aujourd’hui, il lit l’oraison funèbre écrite avec Draco, tandis qu’Hermione et Luna entourent les Malfoy survivants de leurs soins presque maternels et qu’Harry et Ron attendent juste derrière, gardes silencieux.

Aucun de l’AD n’éprouve la satisfaction qu’ils auraient eu autrefois à voir ce vieux salaud casser sa pipe.

Vous parlez d’un foutu gâchis.

 

Les Malfoy auraient tant pu faire, des sorciers brillants avec en plus les moyens financiers de changer le monde pour le mieux, mais Lucius a fait les mauvais choix, deux fois, et la société sorcière a été incapable de pardonner une seconde fois, incapable de faire travailler Draco à la reconstruction pour ses forfaits à lui, et uniquement les siens, au lieu de le faire payer pour les crimes de Lucius.

En cet instant, Neville déteste Lucius Malfoy comme jamais, pour le prix que Draco a porté, mais prend la main de son mari et salue les autres, sans rien laisser voir.

 

Les bras de Luna ont été presque aussi doux que ceux de Neville autour de Draco. Il porte une épaisse écharpe appartenant son époux, qui porte son odeur. S’il retrouve les bras de son mari avec plaisir, avec joie, la séparation avec Narcissa est cruelle.  
La main fine et blanche de sa mère est restée dans la sienne tout au long de la cérémonie. Elle lui a souri pour qu’il sache qu’ils avaient bien fait, que Draco était le fils dont ils avaient toujours rêvé et Neville le bon conjoint pour lui.   
Il avait tant espéré cette reconnaissance avant.   
Au moment de partir, Draco se jette dans ses bras, tente de murmurer quelque chose et échoue. Encore et encore. Il a le cruel discernement de savoir que la prochaine fois qu’ils se verront ce sera pour l’enterrement de l’un d’eux deux. Et… il se doute que ce sera le sien.   
Il a besoin de lui dire une dernière fois ce qu’il ressent, pas juste de lui écrire. Neville traduit, habitué aux gestes de son époux. Connaissant très bien ceux-là.   
-       Il veut que vous sachiez qu’il vous aime.   
Le cœur de Harry se brise. Quel monde peut autant briser quelqu’un ?

 

Que dire de plus ? Draco a commencé à trembler, il faut rentrer. Hermione promet de venir cette semaine et Neville y lit le souhait d’aider pour que l’enfant revoie la mère, avant qu’il soit trop tard.

Il emporte son mari, l’enlève presque, obligé de le soutenir, puis de le porter. L’état de Draco semble encore pire qu’au sortir d’Azkaban. Neville l’entraîne jusqu’à leur refuge, le dévêt et l’enveloppe dans leur lit comme s’il emmaillotait un enfant nouveau-né. Les dents de l’ancien prisonnier sont presque trop serrées pour la potion, mais Neville est persistant et Draco a besoin de cette potion, **_foutremerlin_**.

 

La première lettre arrive après que Draco se soit endormi, si tant est qu’on puisse parler de sommeil pour ce coma médicamenteux que Neville a induit.

Luna envoie des chocolats à Neville et une étrange étole frangée, vert citron à motifs bleus, atroce, pour tenir chaud à Draco.

Ron a envoyé une bouteille de Firewhisky.

Harry est le troisième, avec une promesse d’aider pour Narcissa.

Celle d’Hermione, pleine de jargon incompréhensible, prouve qu’elle a entamé des recherches.

 

Neville sent comme une chape s’évaporer, descend le quart de la bouteille et entreprend de pleurer de soulagement, tout seul dans leur salon.

*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin dans deux semaines....


	3. Chapitre 3

Les jours qui suivent l’enterrement sont difficiles. Le trajet, le monde –même si tout est relatif- et l’émotion ont épuisé Draco et ses rares heures d’éveil sont consacrées aux repas, que son manque d’appétit transforme en épreuve.

La mort d’un père est toujours difficile mais, dans ces conditions, cela semble presque insoutenable. Il a pris conscience qu’il ne reverra plus jamais ses  parents, lui qui les aimait au point d’essayer de tuer pour les protéger.

Malgré cela, son premier geste le lendemain de l’enterrement est de faire comprendre à Neville qu’il l’aime, avec une urgence dans les gestes. Comme s’il avait besoin qu’il le sache. Comme s’il avait pris conscience que sa vie allait être courte.  
Il reste majoritairement silencieux durant les jours qui suivent et lors de la première visite d’Hermione, il dort sur le canapé, enroulé dans les couettes et le châle offert par Luna.

  
Ce même châle qui lui tire son premier mot, alors qu’il le tend à Neville, presque une semaine après l’enterrement.

\- Doux.

- Oui, oui, amour, c’est très doux. 

Neville embrasse les mains de Draco et l’installe contre lui, sous son bras, lui lisant la dernière lettre de Narcissa. Des années de retour en arrière mais il croit sincèrement que le chemin parcouru peut être gravi de nouveau. Ils ont juste besoin d’un peu de temps.

Heureusement, l’été est sur l’Italie et le soleil réchauffe le pays comme un Crabbe à Feu sous potion vitaminée : Neville ruse, installe Draco dehors, passe son temps à proposer citronnade et biscuits, à le stimuler intellectuellement, écrivant à sa belle-mère lui-même, lui promettant que Draco va mieux.

Peu à peu, en effet, la pente est remontée

 

L’insouciance de leurs premiers mois de mariage n’est plus là, hélas. L’été, puis l’automne sont très doux et cela aide, un peu. Le climat italien est tellement éloigné de la mer du Nord…

C’est un après midi d'octobre qu’ils ont une visite impromptue. Il fait aussi beau qu’à Londres en août, il est quatorze heures, Neville s’est endormi dans le jardin, la tête sur les genoux de Draco, quand Harry Potter passe le portail, une lettre du Magenmagot qu’il a voulue apporter lui-même à la main.

 

Il s’arrête devant la scène, gêné.

La main de Draco est dans les cheveux de son époux, pendant qu’il lit un roman que Luna a envoyé. C’est l’histoire d’un chasseur de papillon. Les chapitres sont courts et lui permettent de suivre l’intrigue facilement. Officiellement, le livre était pour Neville, mais Draco n’est pas dupe.

Il a un mouvement de peur en se rendant compte qu’il y a un intrus, avant de s’arrêter en reconnaissant Potter. Ils s’observent quelques secondes, avant que Draco ne fasse un geste pour réveiller celui qui sommeille sur ses genoux

- Non, attend. C’est pour toi que je viens.

 

Draco a du mal à comprendre le sens des mots sur le papier, avant de regarder Harry et de murmurer, en commençant à s’agiter.

- Peux voir Mère ? Vrai ? Chaque mois ? Un peu ?

Les mots de Draco sont hachés par l’émotion, nécessitant bien des efforts de Harry pour le comprendre.

\- Oui. Une journée toutes les deux semaines, sans Auror.

Le sourire de Draco est celui d’un enfant le matin de Noël et ses « merci » sont sincères.

\- Voir Mère ! Fait-il à un Neville que l’agitation réveille, en tendant le papier à son tour.

Neville se réveille en sursaut, pousse un petit cri pas très viril en découvrant Harry penché au dessus d’eux, se calme, se tourne vers Draco, remet en place trois neurones pour comprendre ce qu’il se passe, jette un coup d’œil sur le parchemin.

\- C’est fantastique !

Peu de choses pouvaient faire plus plaisir à Draco et le sourire victorieux, _glorieux_ , de l’ancien Slytherin fait chaud au cœur, alors Neville colle un baiser sur les lèvres ourlées et propose :

- Harry, tu restes dîner. On n’a pas de champagne, mais il doit rester une bouteille de cidre.

 

*/*/*

 

Narcissa va venir passer la journée chez eux. Ils ont décidé que ce serait plus simple, au moins pour la première fois : les déplacements sont stressants pour Draco.

Résultat, c’est Neville qui panique. Si elle trouvait la maisonnette trop petite pour son enfant chéri ? Mal aménagée ? Mal choisie ? Si elle trouvait la vie que Neville leur a construite inappropriée pour Draco ? Pire, si elle trouvait _Neville_ inapproprié pour Draco ?

A presque quarante ans, il s’affole devant l’opinion de Belle-maman, récure la maison de la cave au grenier et change trois fois d’avis pour le menu !

Cependant, si lui panique à l’idée de la venue de Narcissa, Draco rayonne littéralement. Le bonheur de voir sa mère le rajeunit. Un peu.

 

Ses mots se font moins rares et tous parlent de sa mère, de ce qu’il veut lui montrer. Cela ne le fera pas quitter l’espace rassurant de leur demeure mais quand même…  
Pour la première fois, Draco parle aussi du passé, de son enfance. Il raconte les soirées à apprendre à lire avec Narcissa, les goûters d’anniversaire qu’elle lui préparait et les berceuses qu’elle chantait.   
Mère et fils se tombent dans les bras, la première serrant fort son enfant. Ils restent un long moment ainsi, avant que Draco n’essaye de tout lui raconter, alors que ses mots se télescopent.  
Il faut Neville et son « Calme-toi, ça va aller » pour qu’il arrive à lui faire le récit de son bonheur.

  
Il est sorti pour lui rapporter une fleur dont Neville lui a appris le nom, quand Narcissa se tourne vers son beau-fils, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Je n’imaginais pas qu’il arriverait à aussi bien remonter la pente. Merci de prendre soin de mon enfant.

- Madame, je l’aime. 

Tout est là, quinze ans d’attente fidèle et d’assauts dans les tribunaux et une vie désormais organisée totalement autour des besoins de Draco, tout cela tient dans ses mots : « Je l’aime. »

Neville ne dira pas à sa belle-mère sa peur d’être insuffisant, ou ses angoisses pendant quinze ans de retrouver Draco et de ne rien ressentir. Il serait resté quand même, loyal plutôt qu’amoureux, mais les dieux ont été cléments : le son même du pas de Draco fait tressauter son cœur et son rire, pendant le repas, bouleverse encore l’ancien Gryffondor.

 

Le soir arrive bien vite, trop vite en fait, quand la maison contient tant de joie, de retrouvailles qu’elle en déborde. Neville craignait que le départ de Narcissa soit une épreuve difficile à passer, mais déjà, ils savent qu’ils se reverront. Draco semble, avec sagesse, se concentrer sur ce bonheur à venir plutôt que sur le retour de sa mère en France. Il est épuisé, mais de joie, de plaisir, dévore le dîner avec un enthousiasme qui fait vraiment plaisir à voir et fourmille déjà des projets, _la prochaine fois, ils feront ça, et ça, et aussi peut-être_ …

Neville sourit.

La venue de Narcissa semble encore lever le voile sur certaines douleurs de Draco. Il resplendit de pouvoir à nouveau voir sa mère  et alors qu’il s’était toujours désintéressé des repas, laissant cette intendance à Neville, il commence à demander à son mari s’ils pourront manger ceci ou cela lors d’une prochaine venue de Narcissa.  
La si bonne soupe que fait Neville. Le dessert original que fait Neville. Et ces biscuits-là…

  
Draco semble reprendre goût à bien des choses par la seule présence de Narcissa dans sa vie  et si, le jour, il s’épanouit à se projeter enfin dans le futur, la nuit, il en est de même. L’intimité conjugale avait été comme détruite avec la mort de Lucius et Draco avait à nouveau plus besoin d’être tenu dans les bras qu’autre chose.

Sauf que c’est lui qui le lendemain de la visite de Narcissa, demande s’il peut toucher Neville. Ses mains et ses lèvres ne semblent pas être assez rassasiées ce soir-là, alors que ses yeux brillent de désir pour son époux.

Draco semble revenir à la vie et il veut partager cela avec Neville.

 

En d’autres circonstances, celui-ci serait peut-être jaloux. Narcissa obtient plus d’un sourire que lui avec des semaines d’efforts.

Cependant, peu importe. Draco est heureux. Que demander de plus, après tous ces jours où l’ancien détenu semblait trouver la vie trop dure, trop grande, trop tout? Alors Neville tait le petit pincement qu’il a parfois au cœur, se morigène, se traitant d’idiot, offre à sa belle-mère les plus belles graines de son jardin, prépare scrupuleusement tout ce que demande Draco, ouvre ses bras à son mari autant que celui-ci le désire et écrit à Harry de longues missives pleines de gratitude.

 

*/*/*

 

Une des visites coïncide avec Noël. C’est le plus beau des cadeaux pour Draco et Neville a transplané jusqu’à Florence pour trouver des ornements qui soient plus élégants que les précédents, tâchant de rapprocher au mieux l’expérience de l’enfance de son mari. Heureusement Giulia est là, aidant le Gryffindor en pleine panique : il paraît que Lucius aimait les huîtres gratinées et Neville n’a aucune idée de comment infliger cela aux pauvres bêtes !

Le sourire éblouissant de Draco ce jour-là vaut toutes les tortures infligées à tous les mollusques du monde, selon le cœur tendre qu’il a pour mari. Noël se passe merveilleusement bien. Draco sourit, Draco rit, Draco mange même. Draco est heureux.

 

Il a demandé à Narcissa d’apporter de quoi écouter de la musique et elle est venue avec plusieurs disques pour le gramophone. L’un d’eux est le _beau Danube bleu_. Draco a les yeux qui brillent de joie quand Narcissa et Neville acceptent de danser ensemble pour lui.

Il n’a plus la grâce d’autrefois, ne s’imaginant pas valser avec l’un d’eux, mais il se satisfait de les voir ensemble. Son époux et sa mère : les deux personnes qui comptent le plus au monde pour lui.

Il est presque bavard le lendemain avec Guila. Neville est encore à l’intérieur, mais Draco est sorti pour lui parler du merveilleux Noël qu’il a vécu, grâce à son époux.

Il est heureux que la jeune femme n’ait jamais posé trop de questions sur eux, sur les raisons de l’exil.

Il lui parle du repas « comme dans son enfance », de la maison « encore plus belle que l’an dernier » et de la danse « ils sont beaux ».

 

Neville est profondément rassuré par ce Noël : Draco a si courageusement remonté la pente depuis l’enterrement de son père, repris du poids, recommencé à parler, à écrire et à lire, que la part la plus cynique de l’âme de son époux attend sans cesse que quelque chose d’horrible leur explose à la figure, derechef.

Cependant… rien. Tout a été parfait. Parfait. Neville a finit par faire la paix avec ce qui n’avait pu être, ne sera jamais, il a pleinement goûté la fête, sans regret, sans inquiétude, sans s’interroger sans cesse sur la meilleure marche à suivre pour Draco.

 

*/*/*

 

Draco est à l’abri ainsi, dans sa zone de confort. Ils ne discutent jamais d’aller visiter eux-mêmes sa mère en France. Jamais d’avoir d’autres fréquentations que Luna. Jamais d’aller jusqu’à Florence pour acheter une baguette à Draco.

Entre garder Draco à l’abri et l’accompagner sur le chemin du mieux, au risque de perturber son mari, Neville a été tiraillé depuis le début, mais ce soir-là, aidé par le souvenir de la veille, il prend la bonne décision. Il a trop longtemps fait les choix pour deux.

Pendant qu’ils font griller des châtaignes dans la cheminée, il en parle à Draco.

 

Draco est silencieux après la question. De ce silence qui parle de réflexion et non pas du fait qu’il l’ignore ou qu’il n’a pas entendu. Il n’a pas de réponse à offrir immédiatement. C’est difficile de répondre, ainsi.  
Il a pris l’habitude de se reposer sur Neville sur ce genre de chose. L’important, c’est Neville qui décide. Là où ils vont, qui ils voient. Quant à la magie… La question ne se pose même pas.  
Il reste là un long moment sans savoir quoi répondre, silencieux, à juste observer le feu, grignotant les châtaignes que Neville lui tend par moment.

 

C’est dans leur lit qu’il finit par parler.

- Je crois pas que la baguette ça serve. J’ai plus fait de magie depuis la fin de la guerre, même par hasard. Je ne suis plus sûr d’en être capable, ajoute-t-il après un silence.  
La magie qui avait toujours été sa compagne ne s’était plus manifestée depuis son emprisonnement.  
- On peut essayer d’aller voir Mère, le mois prochain. Par contre, voir d’autres personnes… Qui ? Hormis Luna et Giulia…

 

Les amis de Draco n’ont jamais donné signe de vie depuis sa libération. C’est peut-être aussi pour cela qu’ils ne voient personne d’autre.

\- Chéri, c’est une idée. Saches que si tu le désires, il y a d’autres choses qu’on peut faire, mais ce n’est pas une obligation. Je peux écrire à qui tu le désires, s’il y a des gens que tu veux revoir, on peut juste voir Luna, Belle-Maman et Giulia, ou alors, je ne sais pas, on peut inviter Rolf une fois…On peut t’acheter une baguette, ou tu peux essayer la mienne, ou on peut rester ainsi. Je veux juste que tu saches que quelque soit ton choix, je suis là et je te soutiendrai. Toujours. Car je t’aime.

Il pose un baiser dans les cheveux blancs, resserrant son bras autour des épaules trop maigres. Le baiser cependant contient toute sa tendresse, perpétuellement renouvelée, et quand Neville répète : « Je t’aime. » cela ne semble pas moins une promesse sacrée que ses vœux prononcés devant le mage marieur.

 

Il est évident que Draco hésite, avant de répondre.  
- La baguette… Ce serait perdre de l’argent pour rien, je crois. Je… Je crois que je n’en ai plus, reconnait Draco.

Pour un Sang-Pur comme lui, c’est l’une des pires choses qu’il soit. Être Cracmol. Alors, il n’en a pas parlé. Jamais.

- Rolf peut venir. Ils ont des enfants. Des garçons, c’est ça ? Demande-t-il, avant d’avouer. J’ai oublié leurs prénoms. Tu devrais le proposer à tes amis, aussi. Ça serait bien.  
Draco ne serait pas capable de dire si ses amis à lui sont morts, emprisonnés ou l’ignorent. Quelque part… Cela ne l’intéresse pas vraiment, en fait.

 

Ce soir est une nuit où Draco a juste envie de laisser ses doigts explorer le torse de Neville, les laisser jouer sur la peau. Peut-être à cause de la conversation. Peut-être pas. Son état d’esprit influence beaucoup sur ses désirs.

Il a envie de cela et de parler.

- La magie te manque ? Demande-t-il, avant d’ajouter une seconde question. Tu faisais quoi avant qu’on vienne ici ? Tu étais devenu Auror ?

Ils parlent rarement « d’avant ». C’est en grande partie à cause de Draco. Néanmoins, si des gens devaient rentrer dans leur monde, il serait peut-être temps. Alors Neville reprend depuis le début des remarques de Draco, une fois que celui-ci a fini.

\- Mais est ce que tu veux essayer d’utiliser une baguette ou d’en acheter une nouvelle ? On a l’argent… Je ne suis pas sûr qu’on puisse devenir Cracmol, tu sais, je crois que c’est la fatigue. 

Il embrasse encore la masse des cheveux.

- Tu n’es pas obligé de choisir maintenant. Tu n’es pas obligé de voir des gens que tu n’as pas envie de voir. Je veux juste que tu saches qu’on peut faire d’autre chose si tu le désires. Je suis heureux comme ça, je voudrai juste être sûr que tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin… 

Neville, lui, n’a besoin que de Draco.

\- Je ne l’utilisais pas tant que ça, tu sais, sur la fin. Et j’ai refusé l’Académie. Je ne me voyais pas être Auror alors que c’était les Aurors qui t’avaient envoyé là-bas. J’ai fait du droit mais je n’ai jamais réellement exercé. 

Un sourire.

- On pourrait dire que tu as eu le juriste le plus exclusif du monde. Ça m’a aidé à comprendre les démarches que le cabinet d’avocats que j’avais pris conseillait. 

Il laisse Draco le toucher, l’explorer, à son rythme, attendant, comme toujours, un signe ou un mot de permission pour faire de même.

 

Il est évident que Draco est tiraillé entre essayer à nouveau et ne jamais prendre le risque de découvrir qu’il est devenu Cracmol.

- Si… Si j’essayais avec ta baguette, tu m’aiderais à apprendre à nouveau ? Demande-t-il.  
Draco penche un peu plus la tête pour attirer les baisers de son époux.

- Aucun de mes amis ne m’a écrit depuis que j’ai été emprisonné ou libéré. Je ne sais même pas s’ils sont en vie. Je ne crois pas qu’on puisse les appeler des amis. Et toi, tu es heureux de voir les tiens d’amis. Alors… Ils peuvent venir.

Il s’arrête un instant, le temps de tracer la courbe d’un muscle du bout des doigts.  
- Pourquoi tu ne l’utilisais plus sur la fin ? Demande-t-il, avant de continuer. Tu aurais fait un bon Auror. Tu es juste. Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé ainsi.  
Draco se blottit un peu plus contre Neville, hochant la tête à la question silencieuse. Il peut le toucher. Depuis qu’il va mieux, il n’a jamais eu le besoin de s’enfermer à nouveau.  
- J’ai eu le meilleur des juristes. Est-ce que… Tu veux travailler, maintenant ?  
Ça ne serait pas facile, mais Draco pourrait essayer d’apprendre à rester seul la journée et se débrouiller sans Neville.

\- Je serai le plus patient des professeurs, promet Neville.

C’est probablement vrai : plus que n’importe quel élève, il a appris l’importance de ce trait chez un enseignant. La calme Pomona a obtenu avec lui des résultats bien loin de ce qu’avait Severus Snape, terreur des cachots doté du sens de la pédagogie d’un marsouin ivre !

\- Et nous avons le temps. Pour ça, pour des visites, pour que tu réfléchisses à qui tu acceptes de voir, pour tout. Ne t’inquiète pas. Même du temps pour que moi je reprenne l’habitude de faire de la magie aussi.  Je n’ai pas envie de travailler. Je t’ai attendu trop longtemps pour gâcher bêtement mes journées loin de toi. Financièrement, on a assez pour vivre tranquillement jusqu’à la fin de nos jours, alors pourquoi te quitterais je ? Je t’aime, je t’aime tellement.

Et parce que Neville n’a pas trop envie de parler du passé, et des épisodes plus ou moins dépressifs des années sans Draco, il attire son mari à lui, bien décidé à lui prouver qu’ils sont vivants, amoureux, qu’ils ont vaincu les obstacles et que cette maisonnette toscane est leur récompense tout autant que leur refuge.

Draco a sans doute du mal à imaginer Neville autrement que comme il l’a toujours connu : bon, d’humeur égale, un soutien fidèle. L’idée même qu’il ait pu avoir des épisodes dépressifs pendant que Draco était à Azkaban lui est impossible.

Il sait que ces années ont été dures pour lui. Il sait que c’est aussi pour cela qu’il s’est éloigné de ses amis. Mais… Que Neville ait pu aller aussi mal, juste à cause de son absence ? Il faudra que son époux le lui dise lui-même pour qu’un jour il y croit.

Malgré les années, Draco peine à se voir aussi important.

 

*/*/*

 

La première étape de tout cela est celle que tous connaissent, celle qui fait la fortune de tous les enfants Sang-Purs… ou leur évite en tout cas les accidents tragiques que certaines familles comme les Black réservaient aux Cracmols.

Il n’y a qu’une seule méthode, arriver à créer ce nuage de poussière dorée si propre aux sorciers. Il n’est pas besoin d’avoir le moindre entraînement pour cela, au contraire. Même le plus faible des sorciers le peut.

Rien d’autre ne pourra rassurer Draco qui malgré les mots rassurants de Neville, est quasiment persuadé de ne plus être un sorcier. La peur et l’excitation se mêlent alors que son mari va chercher sa baguette.

 

Le Gryffondor connaît bien son mari désormais. Il sait que Draco obtient toujours plus de lui-même quand il est détendu, quand il est calme. Certains jours ça ne suffit pas, mais parfois…

Alors ce jour-là, il n’a pas laissé Draco sortir du lit au matin sans tirer de son corps un orgasme, ce qui n’est pas toujours facile : l’organisme du blond semble parfois simplement refuser. Cependant, les efforts de Neville ont porté leurs fruits et son mari est presque décontracté dans le canapé, quand il l’y rejoint et qu’il fait l’impensable pour un sorcier : il partage sa baguette.

Un sorcier sans baguette est un sorcier mort, en temps de guerre. Parfois, un sorcier avec sa baguette est un sorcier mort _aussi,_ d’ailleurs, mais s’accrocher à leurs meilleurs moyens de défense est quelque chose que deux guerres rapprochées ont su instiller dans les mages britanniques.

Même sans ça, c’est offrir une part très intime de soi et beaucoup trouveraient que c’est un blasphème que Neville accomplit quand il hisse Draco sur ses genoux, l’entourant de ses bras, lui glissant sa baguette, cerisier, crin de licorne, entre les doigts.

Apparemment, pas Neville.

\- Je suis là. Prends ton temps.

 

Draco est intimidé. Draco a peur. Il n’y a pas besoin de bien le connaître pour le comprendre; c’est inscrit sur son visage Même si Neville ne met aucun enjeu, aucune pression à ce que Draco soit un sorcier, son époux ne peut s’empêcher de s’inquiéter, de se mettre lui-même cette fameuse pression. Il veut être magique.

Il veut être normal sur quelque chose. Pas juste pour lui, mais aussi pour Neville. Qu’il soit encore un peu l’homme auquel il s’est fiancé.

Draco se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Neville, avant de faire ce mouvement connu de tous les jeunes sorciers.

Et…

- Oh Merlin ! S’exclame-t-il.

Il y a une pluie de paillettes dorées autour d’eux, comme le jour où Draco a franchi les portes d’Ollivander pour avoir sa première baguette.

- Je suis encore un sorcier, Neville, chuchote-t-il avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Merci ! Merci !

\- Bien sûr que tu es un sorcier, tu es magique…  rit Neville.

Il l’embrasse, le félicite et se sent à vrai dire sacrément soulagé : cela aurait été un drame pour Draco et Neville se serait bien mordu les doigts de l’y avoir poussé !

 

Impossible de perdre sa magie, mais si le traumatisme avait bloqué en Draco… Heureusement, c’est la joie qui éclate et Neville couvre le visage fin de baisers et le complimente

- Je te l’avais dit, tu vois. Tu es un _sorcier_. .

Draco en bafouille d’excitation et Neville le serre contre lui, ému.

 

*/*/*

 

Jour après jour, Draco apprend à nouveau. Il a refusé pour l’instant d’aller à Florence, ou ailleurs, faire l’emplette d’une baguette, alors Neville lui prête la sienne. Ils partagent déjà tout, après tout !

L’ancien Gryffondor se découvre à nouveau des qualités de pédagogue qu’il avait complètement oubliées depuis la fin de l’AD, version septième année, et il aime ça. Voir la joie de Draco quand il obtient un sort parfait, des sorts très simples bien sûr, mais la joie n’en est pas moins sincère.

Dans une autre vie, Neville se dit qu’il aurait aimé enseigner.

 

Chaque sort réussi donne un peu plus le sourire à Draco. Le rituel est toujours le même : il sourit à Neville avant de l’embrasser.

La magie fait si intimement partie de la vie de Draco depuis sa naissance que lui prouver qu’il est à nouveau un sorcier le fait revivre. Il est loin d’avoir le niveau qu’il avait lors de son emprisonnement, mais un simple _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_  fait son bonheur.

Il regretterait presque de ne pouvoir dire à Giulia qu’il est toujours magique. Et cela uniquement grâce à Neville. Alors, il sourit juste quand elle lui dit qu’il a bonne mine.

 

Par contre, il dit tout à Narcissa lors de la visite suivante. La baguette prêtée, les cours donnés avec patience et la magie revenue. Et alors que depuis des mois, Draco ne parle plus que de sa mère, là, il ne parle plus que de Neville et de sa magie.

Il y a encore des journées difficiles, mais elles sont si rares… Et Draco se sent d’une âme plus légère. Le retour de la magie appelle aussi à faire l’amour. Comme si tout était lié chez Draco. Comme s’il fallait que tout le reste aille bien pour qu’il accède à cette intimité-ci.

 

*/*/*

 

Le printemps cède place à l’été et le soleil envahit la maisonnette. Il y a des rires dans le petit jardin et, à plusieurs reprises, des promenades dans la campagne environnante. Il y a Neville qui rentre plus tard de l’épicerie un jour, couvert de minuscules griffures, parce qu’en bon Gryffondor cliché il a descendu un chaton d’un arbre pour une vieille dame, et s’aperçoit que Draco, qui aurait paniqué auparavant, a simplement entrepris de cueillir des tomates pour préparer le dîner. Il y a un dîner dans le jardin, sous la pleine lune.

Le temps passe et apporte plus de sérénité à Draco. L’assurance d’avoir encore une part de qui il était avant Azkaban l’aide à avancer, même s’il n’en a pas forcément conscience.  
Les encouragements constants de Neville, ses sourires à chaque réussite, ses bras dans lesquels se réfugier à chaque échec, tout cela permet à Draco de ne plus stagner et d’être moins dépendant au quotidien de son mari. Même si en cas de coup dur, il est vraisemblable que Draco ne saura pas quoi faire sans Neville.

Mais Draco glisse vers un mieux-être où la présence de Neville est essentielle. Différemment.

Il y a un mariage heureux.

 

Après plusieurs visites chez eux, et beaucoup, beaucoup d’hésitations, voilà un grand jour. La visite bimensuelle sera en France, chez Narcissa.

Neville, en violation flagrante des habitudes Gryffondors, prépare la visite avec soin, en regardant les photos avec Draco qu’elle a amenées… et en achetant un chaton pour lui offrir, un plan machiavélique pour voir la réaction conjugale face à l’animal. Il a lu dans un texte prêté par Hermione les effets positifs d’un animal familier, envisage d’en offrir un à son mari et veut donc tester l’idée ainsi.

Les rouge et or devraient lui retirer sa carte de membre.

  
Le chaton tire des petits cris de ravissement à Draco. Celui-ci tient dans ses paumes. Alors qu’il fait toujours attention à ne pas risquer de casser ou d'abîmer ce qui est fragile, Draco est trop fasciné par l’animal pour s’inquiéter.

Neville est largement ignoré pendant les deux heures où Draco et le chaton jouent ensemble. Un bout de ficelle, du journal froissé, voilà de quoi faire leur bonheur. Et c’est un Draco somnolant de fatigue d’avoir couru ainsi, avec le chaton endormi dans ses bras, que Neville retrouve sur le canapé à 17h.

-       Mère va l’adorer, souffle-t-il.

\- Alors c’est parfait, glisse Neville dans un sourire, tout en se faisant _in petto_ la réflexion que Draco trouvera un chaton pour lui aussi en surprise, et très bientôt.

En attendant, Narcissa, la première visite en France… C’est Neville qui les fait transplaner, Draco n’a pas le permis et n’en est de toute façon pas encore là dans ce lent réapprivoisement de la magie. La dernière pensée de Neville avant de disparaître est que Draco a parcouru un long chemin, depuis l’homme qui n’osait pas sortir même dans le jardin, parfois même de la chambre les mauvais jours.

 

Cela pourrait passer pour une visite d’un couple banal à la mère d’un d’entre eux. Personne ne parle du passé, personne ne parle des douleurs, ou de Draco qui parfois ne trouve plus ses mots, même là. Non, pourquoi le feraient ils ?

Draco ne se sent pas prêt à découvrir les alentours, alors on visite la maison, on s’extasie sur le jardin, on déjeune, longuement car il faut toujours du temps à Draco pour avaler de quoi le sustenter, on parle des derniers livres lus, on essaye cet incompréhensible jeu de société envoyé par Luna…

Une famille normale, ordinaire.

 

Transplaner, même si c’est par l’intermédiaire de Neville, est fatiguant pour Draco et alors qu’ils rentrent assez tôt, il tombe d’épuisement. Quand son époux le rejoint dans leur lit, le blond se blottit contre lui, heureux et satisfait.

\- Merci de m’emmener voir ma mère, murmure-t-il, alors que le sommeil commence à l’emporter.

Les cauchemars ont presque disparu. Il y a des nuits encore agitées pour Draco, mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, il s’endort et passe la nuit d’une seule traite sous l’attention et l’amour dont il l’entoure.

Jamais il n’aurait pensé avoir une fin heureuse en sortant d’Azkaban.

 

*/*/*

 

La question vient comme une surprise, un matin, quelques jours après cette visite à Narcissa. Draco est blotti contre Neville, non pas par peur ou par froid –même s’il ne meurt pas de chaud- mais parce qu’il a envie d’un peu de tendresse.  Cela arrive de plus en plus souvent.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais voulu des enfants, si… ça avait été différent ?

Il n’y a pas de mauvaises réponses à cette question, même si du fond de sa prison, Draco s’était convaincu qu’avec Luna, ils devaient avoir beaucoup de beaux enfants.

Il sait qu’avec leur vie, c’est impossible.

 

Neville est surpris par la question. Il a besoin d’un instant pour y répondre : il n’a pas tellement réfléchi au sujet toutes ces années. C’était tellement éloigné d’abord de sa solitude, un poison amer quand Draco était loin et que les foyers autour de lui peu à peu accueillaient de jeunes vies, puis toute sa vie s’était réorganisé par et pour l’autre homme…

La réponse pourtant s’impose.

\- Oui. Si ça avait été différent, j’aurais aimé avoir des enfants. Les circonstances ne l’ont pas voulu.

Un ton plus bas, il avoue.

\- Je suis heureux ainsi.

Et c’est vrai.

 

Neville est heureux. Ils ont plus de jours de joie, colorés et paisibles, que de jours de douleurs grises, qui crispaient le cœur comme une crampe. Plus de soleil sur le jardin, plus de chemins creux où celui qui fut l’élève favori de Pomona Chourave dit le nom secret des plantes dans l’oreille de son mari, les noms latins qui roulent comme les galets dans le torrent, qui se chuchotent comme le pas menu d’une hase sur la mousse. Plus de matins où c’est le trop plein de sommeil qui les éveille, les cauchemars délaissés comme la vieille mue d’une libellule prenant son vol.  

Draco ignore s’il aurait voulu des enfants. A dire vrai, ce n’est pas ce à quoi on pense à dix-sept ans en pleine guerre. Et les quinze années passées à Azkaban ne l’ont pas fait grandi sur ce sujet. Depuis sa sortie, il sait combien il peut être un poids et l’idée d’avoir des enfants… Il sait que c’est incompatible avec son état. Définitivement.

Alors quand Neville lui affirme qu’il est heureux ainsi, il le regarde longuement dans les yeux pour s’assurer que ce n’est pas un mensonge.

S’ils le pouvaient, même s’il ne le désirait pas, il l’aurait fait. Pour Neville.

 

Même si Draco essaye d’être autonome, il y a des choses qui sont difficiles. Le bruit, la foule sont des facteurs de stress. Se retrouver dans une situation inconnue est la meilleure manière de voir une crise de panique arriver.

Par contre, quand Neville lui montre, prend le temps et use de toute sa patience pour lui apprendre, expliquer comment faire, cela se passe bien.

A sa sortie d’Azkaban, Draco se serait laissé mourir de faim, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Aujourd’hui, il sait préparer le thé et une omelette pour le matin.

Aujourd’hui, Draco essaye d’apprendre et est curieux.

 

*/*/*

 

Jamais la vie ici n’a été aussi heureuse. Qui aurait cru cela lorsque Neville a enlevé, emmené, volé à l’Angleterre le plus jeune des Malfoy ? Qui aurait cru le rire de Draco, la tendresse des soirées à se faire la lecture, la beauté des matins ensoleillés, la paix des promenades dans la campagne, sur les petits chemins pour ne croiser personne ?

La vie peut offrir des répits. Des récompenses des douleurs passées. Des bonheurs.

Et parce que Neville veut Draco si heureux qu’il en bafouille, il prévient un jour après le déjeuner qu’il a une course à faire.

 

Lorsqu’il a pénétré dans l’animalerie, Neville voulait acheter un chaton de race. Quelque chose d’élégant, qui deviendrait un animal digne d’un Malfoy, une race que Draco aurait pu voir enfant chez des proches.

Cependant… Cependant, il y a cette portée de chatons que la propriétaire garde dans le fond, des mélangés, des sans races, des sans parents, abandonnés apparemment un jour devant sa porte, trop jeunes, affamés, et sauvés simplement par bonté.

Neville est parfois très prévisible.

Dans le panier qu’il ramène à la maison, il y a un petit chaton gris, moitié Chartreux, moitié inconnu, avec une tache noire sur le pelage de son visage qui donne l’impression qu’il louche, aussi perdu qu’ils l’ont été…

 

Au retour de Neville, le panier et son contenu tirent un petit cri de délice à Draco. Le tout petit chaton est un bonheur pour l’ancien prisonnier. Il lui faut plusieurs longues minutes avant oser prendre le tout petit animal dans ses bras.

C’est presque un adolescent que joue avec le chaton pendant l’après-midi, sur le canapé. C’est un étrange décalage entre l’aspect physique vieilli prématurément et la jeunesse de ses actions.

L’arrivée de ce chaton, tout comme celui de Narcissa, semble faire revivre Draco une enfance et une adolescence bien lointaines et bien écornées par les années de guerre.

Epuisé par tant de jeux, tant d’animation, alors qu’ils ont une vie bien calme habituellement, Draco s’endort sur le canapé, le chaton blotti contre lui.

 

Il faut un long moment avant que tous les deux ne s’éveillent. L’arrivée de Draco encore un peu endormi, le petit chat dans les bras, alors que Neville est dans la cuisine est un moment mignon.

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment là où il a la question qui le taraude depuis le réveil.

\- Il est pour qui le bébé chat ? Pour Guilia ? Demande-t-il. Tu crois que je pourrais jouer avec lui après ?

Voir Draco jouer est un plaisir. Quand il rit, quand il s’émerveille, le cœur de son mari bat plus fort. Il a observé du coin de l’œil le spectacle toute la journée, heureux de voir que le nouveau chaton et Draco semblent si bien s’entendre, de câlins en jeux, de poursuites d’une boule de papier à la chasse d’une souris de peluche au bout d’un ruban. Certaines études moldues, merci Hermione, ont étudié les effets positifs d’un animal sur les malades en rémission. Neville en est intiment persuadé : cela ne peut qu’encourager Draco.

Et l’entendre rire, Merlin, l’entendre rire ainsi…

 

\- Il est pour toi, explique Neville, occupé à éplucher des aubergines blanches pour leur dîner. C’est un mâle, si tu veux commencer à chercher un nom. Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais. Le chaton de Narcissa t’avait enchanté l’autre jour.

Parce qu’il voit les sourcils de Draco qui déjà se froncent, il ajoute :

\- Je t’aiderai. Pour l’éduquer, le nourrir. Je te promets toute mon aide.

Le petit félin a sauté sur la table et renifle une aubergine avec application et Neville gratouille une oreille, amusé par la boule de poils.

\- Est-ce que…est-ce qu’il te plaît ?

Draco hoche la tête à la question.

- Il est beau et très gentil. Et c’est toi qui l’as choisi.

Cela vaut toutes les réponses du monde. C’est un présent de Neville. Bien sûr que Draco l’aime et va le chérir. Mais l’inquiétude est tout de même présente.

- Et si je lui fais mal ? Demande-t-il.

C’est une des raisons qui font qu’ils ne peuvent pas avoir d’enfants : plus quelque chose demande de la précision, de la minutie, de l’attention et plus cela est compliqué pour Draco.

Alors avoir la responsabilité d’un petit être, fusse un chaton, est beaucoup.

 

Il y a aussi la question des mauvais jours de Draco où rien ne va. Même s’ils sont de plus en plus rares, ils existent quand même.

- Il ne sera pas malheureux si je n’arrive pas à m’occuper de lui certains jours ?

Depuis le décès de Lucius, Draco a une conscience plus aiguë de ses propres limites, de ce qu’il ne sera jamais plus. Si son esprit est en paix avec le fait que Neville partage cette vie sans éclat, il n’a jamais imaginé qu’un autre être puisse vivre cela.

- C’est parce que j’ai demandé pour les enfants ?

\- Tu ne lui feras pas mal, pas plus que tu ne me fais mal quand j’ai une crise et que tu m’aides pour alléger les symptômes, et je serai là, toujours, pour t’aider et m’occuper de lui les jours difficiles.

Il caresse la minuscule petite tête poilue.

\- Tu as aimé jouer avec le chaton qui était un cadeau pour ta mère. Je l’ai acheté parce que j’ai pensé que tu y trouverais de la joie. Cela n’a rien à voir avec les enfants. Je veux juste te voir aussi heureux que je peux t’aider à l’être.

 

Il doit s’arrêter un instant pour sortir la tarte aux pommes qui sera leur dessert du four, puis il reprend.

\- Si tu es prêt pour le garder, il faut lui trouver un nom à ce petit envahisseur poilu. On peut difficilement l’appeler Le Chat…quoique je ne crois pas que ce soit des animaux qui viennent vraiment quand on les appelle, fût-ce par leur nom, alors si tu veux…

Il se rassoit et attire Draco sur ses genoux, le chaton sur ceux de Draco.

\- Ou alors on l’appelle Potter, rien que pour la tête d’Harry s’il l’apprend.

La proposition de nom de Neville fait rire Draco. En effet, cela serait amusant. Depuis quelques temps, le rire vient plus simplement au blond. Ce n’est plus un acte aussi difficile qu’avant. Un peu de jeunesse traverse alors son visage vieilli.

\- Il mérite mieux que cela. Il est trop mignon pour être un Potter, reconnaît Draco.

Il pose sa tête contre l’épaule de son époux, pour regarder le chat sur ses genoux et continuer à le gratouiller pour son plus grand plaisir. Les ronrons bientôt emplissent la pièce tant l’animal se sent bien au milieu des deux humains.

 

Au bout d’un moment, Draco prend sa décision.

\- Je veux qu’on choisisse tous les deux. Ensemble. C’est notre chat.

Un peu comme ils l’auraient fait pour un enfant, sans que le blond ne s’en rende compte. Il va donc prendre une plume et une feuille pour marquer les idées.

\- Il est joli et élégant et c’est mon mari qui me l’a offert. Il faut que son prénom dise cela. Joli, élégant et de l’amour, décrète Draco.

Il regarde le petit animal dans ses bras avant de mettre des prénoms sur le papier : Melvil, Orion, Alexandre, Amour, …

- Orion, j’aime bien. C’est joli et assez court pour qu’il retienne, commente simplement Neville.

Ils ne se décident pas le soir même : Draco semble penser cela trop important pour un vote hâtif. Le chaton est cependant la star de leur soirée, déjà presque acclimaté, bien décidé à avoir autant de caresses, de jeux qu’il l’entend. Draco est prêt à céder au premier miaulement contrarié et fait preuve de beaucoup d’ingéniosité, improvisant des jouets de trois fois rien… Neville est radieux de son idée en voyant son mari stimulé ainsi par la simple présence de la boule de poils.

 

*/*/*

 

Les gens heureux n’ont pas d’histoire et la petite maison est heureuse, désormais. Le chaton grandit, l’écriture de Draco s’affermit jusqu’à devenir indistinguable de celle de sa jeunesse, les saisons défilent. Orion est de toutes les sorties. Le chat a totalement adopté Draco et cela est bien réciproque. Il n’est pas rare de le voir marcher juste derrière son maître –même quand ils vont au village- ou sur son épaule quand il trouve le trajet trop long.

Draco est faible face à l’animal, mais il a apporté tant de progrès que personne ne s’en plaint. Pas même Giulia dont les massifs pourtant sont régulièrement visités par l’animal. Il faut dire qu’elle a de la menthe et qu’Orion est littéralement accro à cette plante. Les pique-niques amoureux dans la campagne sont remplacés par des soirées au coin du feu, les framboises laissent place aux mûres, qui laissent place aux châtaignes, puis le cycle recommence et Neville offre les premiers crocus printaniers à son mari, avec une question :

\- Veux-tu que nous allions à Florence, pour ton anniversaire ? Pour t’acheter une baguette ? Tu as le temps d’y penser, ce n’est pas obligé…

 

Draco a beau avoir repris confiance en lui, cela n’empêche pas qu’il ait une hésitation face à l’idée d’avoir sa propre baguette. Si son écriture est revenue, il est encore loin du niveau de maîtrise d’un septième année en magie. Plutôt celle d’un troisième ou quatrième année…

Jusqu’à présent, il s’est toujours exercé avec Neville et la baguette de celui-ci. L’idée tourne dans son esprit pendant plusieurs jours avant qu’il n’arrive avec Orion dans les bras, alors que Neville jardine.

\- Je veux bien essayer. Si le prix de la baguette est raisonnable.

La magie, ici, n’est pas nécessaire. Mais à quarante cinq ans, il veut essayer de pouvoir mieux aider Neville.

 

Parce que Draco s’inquiète de l’inconnu, Neville prépare cela avec autant de soin que s’il prenait d’assaut la Tour de Londres pour voler les joyaux de la Couronne. Il transplane chaque jour pendant deux semaines, à différentes heures, et choisit finalement le jour et l’instant où très peu de sorciers florentins font leurs courses. Il prend même des photos, un sacré paquet, pour que Draco connaisse déjà les lieux et lui ramène à chaque fois quelque chose, des petites babioles, pour faire monter l’envie en Draco. Trois fois rien, juste des petits cadeaux qui disent _je pense à toi, toujours._

Et puis le grand jour arrive… Techniquement, la veille de l’anniversaire réel de Draco, mais tant pis ils le fêteront deux fois : ce jour-là devrait voir moins de monde dans les rues du quartier sorcier, la Viverna. Ils transplaneront le matin vers dix heures, achèteront une baguette, visiteront d’autres magasins si Draco s’en sent la force, puis rentreront déjeuner à la maison où le repas attend déjà, avec un gâteau qui a mobilisé tous les talents de cuisinier de Neville ! Pour une première fois, Neville craint qu’un restaurant, cela fasse trop d’inconnus, trop de temps, trop de variables.

 

Draco est à la fois terriblement excité et mort de peur à l’idée d’aller à nouveau dans le monde magique. Même à Paris, avec Narcissa, Draco n’a jamais remis les pieds côté sorcier. C’est effrayant.

Mais… Il y a l’idée de pouvoir aider à nouveau Neville. Et elle est plus forte que le reste. Draco craint que ça soit très long avant qu’il ne trouve la bonne baguette et il s’excuse d’avance, tenant fort la main de Neville.

L’espace d’un instant, il a à nouveau dix ans et on lui achète sa première baguette. Il y a tant d’émotion ainsi. Et contre toute attendre, son émotion déclenche un peu de magie instinctive. Une baguette lui saute littéralement entre les mains, jetant sa propre germe de paillettes dorées.

Bois de rose et crin de licorne. Le même cœur que sa première baguette. Le même cœur que la baguette de Neville. Il la regarde comme un trésor.

 

En sortant, il y a cette librairie... Avec les années, Draco arrive maintenant à lire des textes complexes, même si certains lui demandent plus de temps. Il a retrouvé toute sa passion de la lecture. Mais d’autres achats ne seraient pas raisonnables après la baguette.

Le Neville qui a suivi Draco hors de chez le baguettier est un Neville ravi de leur expédition, ravi de l’expression qui a envahi les traits de Draco quand la baguette l’a choisi… Alors quand il remarque ce regard d’envie, il n’a qu’un seul mot à la bouche :

- Entrons ?

Il est vrai que l’argent n’est plus celui d’autrefois quand ils étaient deux adolescents et que la vie était différente, mais ils mènent une vie sage qui laisse tout de même assez de marge pour que Draco puisse fêter dignement cette première expédition et ses progrès en lecture.

 

La librairie est une de ces boutiques délicieuses en voie de disparition, toute de hauts rayonnages de chêne, de chuchotements, de vieux bibliophiles chenus et de libraires cultivés.

Un endroit calme et lumineux, dont la patronne lève le nez de sa pile de livres et leur sourit simplement sans leur sauter dessus pour leur proposer un insipide best-seller.

Comme Draco hésite encore, Neville propose d’abord de chercher un recueil de poèmes pour Narcissa, pour l’habituer au magasin. Après avoir choisi une petite édition bilingue illustrée d’ _Il Riposo_ de Raffaello Borghini, les yeux de Draco déjà courent vers les autres rayons….

En réalité, Draco n’a aucune idée de l’argent qu’ils ont, même s’il a compris que ce n’était plus grand chose. C’est Neville qui gère tout cela. C’est aussi pour cela qu’il ne demande jamais rien, parce qu’être avec Neville compte plus que tout le reste et qu’il n’est pas prêt à s’éloigner de lui, même pour la journée de travail.

Il sait qu’il est un poids pour son époux, même si lui ne le dira jamais comme cela. Il ne pourra jamais aider aux dépenses de la maison. Alors, il essaye d’aider autrement, en mettant la table, en soignant Neville, …

 

Après avoir choisi le recueil pour Narcissa, Draco se glisse dans le rayon des livres étrangers et il y trouve ce qu’il cherchait. _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_ de Shakespeare.

\- Je l’avais, avant, explique-t-il à Neville. Quand ils l’ont vendu, ils n’ont pas dû en avoir un bon prix. Je l’avais tellement lu qu’il était écorné.

Il a un silence avant d’ajouter.

- C’était mon livre préféré.

Lentement, il repose l’ouvrage à sa place sur l’étagère, avant de sourire à son époux.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu aurais aimé. Les gens de Don Petro mentent pour réussir.

Neville reprend l’ouvrage sur l’étagère, le joint au cadeau.

\- On devrait le prendre. Tu pourrais me le lire ? J’aimerai beaucoup découvrir cela avec toi.

Et s’il n’aime pas, il mentira un brin !

- Qu’est ce qui te tenterait d’autre ? Un classique jamais lu ? Un auteur moderne ?

Comme Draco hésite, il se fait rassurant :

\- Je t’assure que quelques livres ne vont pas nous ruiner, mon amour. Nous avons tout notre temps, fouille, cherche, trouve ce que tu désires. Je promets même d’en prendre un ou deux pour moi aussi, d’accord ?

 

Il laisse Draco farfouiller, gardant un œil sur lui, s’assurant de toujours rester dans son champ de vision, pour éviter une crise de panique. Depuis leur arrivée, il commande tout, quasiment tout, par hibou, ou l’achète en vitesse à l’épicerie moldue du village, et cette occasion de flâner un peu entre les piles de livres est plaisante, sans avoir à se presser pour rentrer afin que Draco ne s’inquiète pas.

Il trouve un énorme tome de recettes de poisson, Draco en mange facilement même les jours difficiles, et deux recueils de nouvelles, plus faciles qu’un roman entier pour son mari.

Draco hésite. Il n’est pas certain de réussir, même s’il arrive à lire la quatrième de couverture. Jusqu’à présent, il n’a lu que de l’anglais. Depuis qu’il a été enfermé, il n’a jamais lu ou parlé une autre langue. Même l’italien, techniquement. Ils utilisent un sort de traduction.  
Peut-être pas Neville, se rend compte Draco. Il ne saurait dire si Neville parle italien ou doit faire comme lui.  
Mais… Avant, il savait bien parler le français et très bien le lire. Il ne dirait pas que ça lui manque. C’est juste que cela lui fait envie de le faire à nouveau.  
  


Quand Neville s’approche à nouveau de lui, il lui sourit avant de demander.  
- Tu crois que j’arriverai à nouveau à lire le français ? Je comprends le résumé, mais tout le livre… Je ne sais pas.  
Avant d’ajouter, pour qu’il comprenne.  
- C’était le livre préféré de Père. _La peste_ d’Albert Camus. Je ne l’ai jamais lu avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l’aimait.  
Et il regarde l’ouvrage, symbole d’un passé bien différent. Aujourd’hui, il se rend compte qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec Lucius.  
Mais il ne reste que les regrets du passé, maintenant. Et l’avenir avec Neville.

- Je ne l’ai jamais lu, je ne peux pas te dire s’il est dans un style soutenu. Mon français est un peu oublié… Tu sais quoi, on va le prendre, mais aussi un dictionnaire et une grammaire. En prenant son temps, jour après jour…

En sortant, un certain temps après, Neville ne peut s’empêcher d’offrir à Draco une glace, l’expérience des petites rues et du cornet grignoté en déambulant, et tant pis s’il n’a plus faim après.

Se sentir aussi banal, aussi normal, que n’importe quel touriste n’a pas de prix pour Draco, à l’ego encore si fragile.

 

Sur une plazza minuscule, dans l’ombre d’un palais dont ils ignorent le nom, alors que le soleil écrase de sa lumière le pays, que sa chaleur semble pénétrer jusqu’à l’âme et brûler les souvenirs sombres, Neville prend Draco par la main et ils dégustent la friandise glacée avec le cœur qui bat, comme deux adolescents au premier rendez-vous, comme un vieux couple toujours amoureux comme au premier jour.

La guerre semble inimaginable dans cet instant parfait et pour le Gryffondor, le monde se résume à la courbe du sourire de Draco, plein, entier et à la lumière dans ses yeux.

La chaleur est telle que Draco –surhabillé pour la saison comme toujours- retire une épaisseur, de manière à ne porter plus qu’un fin chandail.

 

C’est la première fois qu’il tient la main de Neville en public, ainsi, et il ne peut s’empêcher de rougir, même si cela est terriblement agréable. Il n’a jamais vécu l’adolescence et ses émois, comme beaucoup de leurs camarades.

La guerre, puis sa détention, l’en ont empêché et leur isolement l’a aidé à découvrir petit à petit après tant d’années ce que cela pouvait être.

Draco est heureux.

Bien sûr qu’ils approchent dangereusement des cinquante ans tous les deux, mais Draco irradie de quelque chose de bien plus jeune à cet instant. Ce serait presque l’adolescent que Neville a vu être emmené.

Le soleil, la chaleur, l’amour de Neville, tout cela fait des miracles.

Quand ils reviennent à la maison, Draco est volubile, plein d’énergie et il sourit comme jamais. Il est heureux de rentrer chez eux, de retrouver leur calme, mais il a adoré leur journée.

Il serre son époux dans ses bras, alors qu’un éclat de rire grimpe le long de sa gorge quand Orion demande de l’attention.

 

*/*/*

 

La nouvelle baguette fait des merveilles pour les progrès de Draco. Neville s’est procuré des manuels de sortilèges, de métamorphoses et ils travaillent régulièrement. Ce n’est pas que Neville pense réellement que Draco ait un jour besoin de savoir transformer une citrouille en carrosse, ou autre joyeuseté du même acabit mais plutôt que cela favorise le maintien des progrès de Draco d’avoir une activité intellectuelle et aussi simplement que son sourire à chaque sort ou contre-sort maîtrisé semble à son époux une raison en lui-même, sans parler du visage de Narcissa en voyant son fils sortir sa baguette si naturellement.

Ils déchiffrent aussi peu à peu _La Peste_ , quelques pages chaque jour, et si le début est une lutte grammaticale, leur français se réveille, leurs recherches de vocabulaire se font plus rares et ils bénissent ce snobisme des Sang-purs, mis à part les Weasley, Ron ne sait pas à quoi il a échappé, de forcer les enfants à apprendre cette langue.

Neville aurait peut-être choisi une lecture plus gaie, par contre. Il ne conteste pas la beauté du texte, ou son impact, mais vraiment, le prochain livre qu’ils lisent à deux sera plus joyeux ! Il aime entendre rire Draco.

 

Malgré ses progrès, celui-ci fatigue toujours plus vite que Neville mais cela ne pose aucun problème au quotidien. Ils vivent ensemble, à leur rythme et ce qui ne peut pas être fait un jour sera fait le lendemain, sans que cela ne soit bien plus compliqué.

Pour autant, quand son fils va s’allonger un moment, pendant une journée de visite bien chargée, Narcissa ne peut s’empêcher de voir cela comme l’inéductabilité de ce qui leur arrivera.

Azkaban a usé prématurément son fils et il est malheureusement évident qu’il ne lui survivra pas. Il paraît déjà réellement plus âgé qu’elle.

Elle n’a jamais demandé à Neville comment il envisageait cela. Le jeune homme avait déjà tant abandonner pour son fils qu’elle ignorait la manière dont il pourrait surmonter son décès. Elle aussi, quelque part. Il ne lui restait plus que son enfant de sang et celui qu’elle chérissait autant que si elle l’avait porté.

Il avait sauvé Draco, il s’était battu pour qu’elle puisse le voir et il lui avait rendu à nouveau la vie. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas l’aimer autant que s’il avait été son petit ?

\- Prenez soin de vous, mes enfants, fait-elle à la fin de leur visite.

 

Ils n’ont pas castré Orion, ou plutôt Neville l’a proposé et a rétropédalé vu que cela terrifiait Draco, et la chatte de Giulia en porte des petits … Ils ne peuvent pas garder les six chatons, tout de même, mais c’est l’occasion pour les enfants de Luna et d’Hermione d’avoir un familier, comme tout bon sorcier, et il en reste encore deux : une femelle pour Giulia, un mâle pour eux, nommé aussitôt Persée.

Cette fois, Neville prend la précaution d’une potion commandée chez un spécialiste, histoire d’éviter de se trouver à la tête de toute une ménagerie féline !

Et le temps passe. Calme, paisible, avec parfois juste l’à-coup d’un jour plus difficile. Neville a des cheveux blancs aussi, désormais, rien d’étonnant à cinquante ans, même pour un sorcier, même s’il semble se diriger vers le poivre et sel plus que vers le blanc intégral qu’arbore déja son époux. Les visites à Narcissa, ses visites chez eux en alternance, les visites de Luna, parfois Hermione, rythment tranquillement leur vie. Le climat toscan ne peut combler totalement les séquelles de celui, horrible, d’Azkaban mais il reste assez chaud pour empêcher que Draco soit malade s’ils prennent quelques précautions.

Ils sont heureux.

 

*/*/*

 

Avec le temps, Draco est devenu moins sauvage. La première fois où ils avaient vu les enfants d’Hermione, il avait été presque terrorisé par ces jeunes adultes et il s’était enfermé dans leur chambre. Maintenant, même si leurs rares visites l’épuisent toujours, il reste la majorité du temps.  
Celle qui a réellement su faire un miracle, c’est Luna. Ses jumeaux étaient encore petits lors de la première visite et ils avaient consigne de prendre soin de « Oncle Draco ».  Ils sont maintenant adolescents et un peu turbulent, mais la bienveillance de leur mère rejaillit dans chacun de leurs actes.

  
Ron ne vient jamais. Si Draco n’est plus terrorisé par Harry –qui ne vient jamais seul lors de ses rares visites-, ce n’est pas le cas de Ron qui lui fait toujours aussi peur. C’est quelque chose de primitif, comme si malgré les années, Draco craigne toujours que Ron veuille se venger du Malfoy qu’il est.

Draco a rompu avec tous les Slytherins et cela ne le dérange pas. Il a Neville, sa mère et parfois Luna, voire Hermione et leurs enfants. C’est peu, mais suffisant pour son bonheur.  
Le soir quand il s’endort, Draco vient s’installer contre le flanc de son mari avec un long soupir satisfait qui fait chaud au coeur à celui qui lui sert d’oreiller!

 

Un matin, Neville se rend compte qu’il a laissé filer les mois, les années même. Que la semaine suivante, cela fera déjà vingt ans qu’Augusta est morte, dans son lit ce qui semble toujours irréel pour une telle force de la nature. Il s’arrange avec Narcissa pour que sa visite coïncide avec la date, sans expliquer pourquoi, et il prend un Portoloin pour l’Angleterre.

Il paye l’employé du petit cimetière pour entretenir et fleurir les tombes mais il a amené des pots de capucines de leur jardin, comme pour dire “ _je suis heureux sans vous. Regardez-moi. Pardonnez-moi_.”

Après cette visite, il descend à la rivière, une promenade qu’il a fait des milliers de fois, dont il retrouve sans aucune peine le chemin malgré les années.

La maison de son enfance a été repeinte par les nouveaux propriétaires et il a presque envie de grogner en voyant que les magnifiques buis séculaire qui ornaient le début de l’allée ont été enlevé et remplacé par des thuyas. Il cherche en lui une étincelle de regret, dix générations dans cette maison et il l’a vendue, mais ne trouve rien. Sa vie est ailleurs, dans une maisonnette cernée de fleurs orange.

 

Si Draco n’est pas terrorisé par l’absence de Neville, pas comme cela pouvait être dans les premiers temps, il n’est pas à l’aise avec cette absence d’une durée plus longue que d’habitude. Cela se voit et il guette son retour, le moindre bruit à l’extérieur le faisant regarder dans l’espoir de revoir son époux.

Et Narcissa en a bien conscience. Malgré leur discussion, l’esprit de Draco est avec Neville dans son escapade inconnue. Elle mesure aussi la distance parcourue depuis sa libération. Il est capable de s’inquiéter, d’attendre un retour, tout en parlant d’autre chose, même s’il a encore quelques absences. Impossible avant.

 

C’est en milieu d’après-midi que Draco semble trouver de quoi faire passer le temps.

\- Vous m’aideriez à préparer un repas pour son retour ?

Il y a peut-être un peu de magie enfantine à espérer qu’à la fin de la préparation, l’époux tant attendu apparaîtra. Heureusement, avec son exil, Narcissa a appris à cuisiner et elle peut guider son fils, voire prendre en charge les éléments trop délicats pour lui. Ce n’est rien d’exceptionnel, mais une salade composée en entrée, des pâtes aux légumes en plat et une salade de fruits en dessert.

Et Draco qui retourne à la fenêtre attendre.

 

Neville finit par revenir, un petit bouquet de fleurs des champs anglaises en main. Il passe le portique du jardin, remarque qu’il faudra lui donner un bon coup de peinture un jour prochain, puis s’arrête une seconde et regarde la maisonnette, l’œil-de-bœuf de travers sur le toit, la vigne vierge qui couvre une partie de la façade, le banc qu’ils ont installé, le carré du potager, les tournesols semés de façon franchement aléatoire partout dans le jardin…

Il est à la maison, ici, en Toscane, dans ce petit jardin, pas dans la demeure qui a abrité des générations de Longbottom.

Il ne reste plus à Neville qu’à remonter la courte allée, dévorant les lieux des yeux comme s’il était parti un mois, voire un an, et pas pour une simple journée de promenade anglaise. Chaque détail de leur vie lui semble parfait et d’autres déjà lui viennent à l’esprit, comme une mangeoire dans le pin parasol qui ombre le jardin, assez haute pour échapper aux félins, assez basse pour que Draco observe les oiseaux, puis la porte s’ouvre et tombe dans ses bras la raison pour laquelle désormais sa vie est italienne, et bien plus heureuse.

- Bonsoir, Trésor.

 

Draco n’est pas de ceux qui courent. Avant parce qu’un Malfoy ne le faisait pas. Maintenant, parce que ça demande de l’énergie et de la coordination et que l’un et l’autre sont par moment un peu aléatoires. Cependant, pour accueillir Neville, il y a des exceptions et c’est un Draco presque courant qui tombe dans les bras de son époux.

- Tu es là ! S’exclame-t-il.

Il a les yeux qui pétillent de bonheur, les deux chats sur les talons qui se glissent entre leurs jambes pour encourager leurs humains à leur fournir leurs rations de gratouilles.

Le bonheur est là.

 

Narcissa regarde son fils accueillir ainsi son époux, dont l’absence l’a rendu comme une âme en peine.

- Tu m’as manqué, lui fait-il alors qu’il se serre un peu plus contre lui. Avec Mère, on a fait le repas pour toi. Pour ton retour.

Le visage de Draco s’anime, follement amoureux de Neville, que sa présence fait son bonheur.

Il a pris un chat dans ses bras, l’autre s’imposant sur son épaule et il sourit.

Neville semble regarder Draco comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps et il dérange la ménagerie sans le moindre remord pour lui donner un baiser plus tendre et plus long qu’il ne se le permettrait d’habitude devant Narcissa. Il glisse ensuite une toute petite jacinthe sauvage parfumée au revers de Draco, en tire deux autres du bouquet, pour son propre revers et pour la boutonnière de Narcissa, puis offre le dit bouquet, qu’il a noué soigneusement d’un brin de lierre, à son époux.

- Un petit morceau bleu de campagne anglaise pour tes beaux yeux gris.

Comme Draco semble étonné, il promet :

- Je te raconterai. Et maintenant montre-moi votre œuvre ? Je meurs de faim et tu m’as tellement manqué que j’en ai sauté le déjeuner.

Il le soulève, provoquant un rire, et l’entraîne dans leur maison. Il l’avait choisie pour être un refuge, un asile, un lieu ensoleillé pour une convalescence post-Azkaban, mais elle s’est révélée être l’écrin d’un bonheur que, sincèrement, il n’aurait jamais estimé être possible.

La porte se referme sur les trois sorciers, se rouvre parce qu’Orion a été oublié, puis se referme sur le bruit d’un rire heureux.

 

*/*/*

 

Les années douces passent sur la Toscane et la maison perdue. Les années tellement douces qu’arrivent leurs quinze ans de mariage. Tous les deux ont cinquante deux ans, même si Draco en paraît presque vingt ans de plus. Bientôt, d’ici quelques années, ils auront enfin passé plus de temps mariés que fiancés, mais cela n’importe pas réellement.

Draco a organisé leur journée dans le plus grand secret. Narcissa, Luna, mais aussi Guilia l’ont aidé. Cette dernière l’a aidé à préparer un pique-nique. Sa mère a précieusement conservé le cadeau qu’il a fait pour lui. Luna a éloigné Neville le temps de la préparation.

Quand Neville revient, il y a une nappe au milieu de leur jardin, avec une salade de fruits –des fruits épluchés avec l’aide de Giulia-, une salade de pâtes et de thon avec des olives et une infusion de plantes.

Il a son cadeau dans les mains : une histoire patiemment écrite à la plume, leur histoire. Celle de leur septième année, un peu romancée, certes.

Et puis… Il y a Draco, Draco qui en préparant cela s’est rendu compte qu’il aimerait essayer de faire l’amour avec Neville, ce soir. Pas les caresses de leurs mains qui occupent celles de leurs nuits qui ne sont pas chastes. Non, il veut aller aussi loin que possible entre deux hommes. Contrairement à il y a quinze ans, cette fois-ci il le désire pour lui-même, pas comme une façon de marquer Neville comme son époux.

 

Étant parfois totalement irrécupérable, ce dernier ne s’est évidemment douté de rien : il a simplement rongé son frein impatiemment en s’inquiétant que Draco l’attende pendant que Luna le retenait ! Il a un cadeau caché dans un tiroir pour Draco mais ne s’attendait pas à ce que celui-ci fasse autant d’efforts. Ni qu’il réussisse à les cacher si bien, pour être honnête.

Rentrer et trouver ce pique-nique bien arrangé, son mari souriant et fier de lui, et les félins confiés pour la journée à Giulia est une donc délicieuse surprise ! Il Accio son cadeau et s’installe à ses côtés.

Si les esprits chagrins pouvaient les voir, ces vieux mariés... Les cheveux blancs à côté de la masse poivre et sel, de plus en plus sel à vrai dire, les regards en coin comme deux adolescents, mais aussi les sourires tranquilles de ceux qui se connaissent si bien et l’aide que Neville donne à son époux quand s'asseoir par terre fait grincer un genou…

Ils ont vieilli, tous les deux, l’un plus vite que l’autre, mais l’amour dans les yeux de Neville n’est pas moins profond que lorsque Draco avait dix-sept ans, plus peut-être au contraire, de mieux se connaître.

 

*/*/*

 

Les mois et les années passent, plus d’une décennie même. Si les années sont cruelles pour la santé de Draco, qui a des difficultés à se lever maintenant, elles sont remplies de joie. Jamais la petite maison n’a autant résonné de rires et de bonheur.

L’hiver est définitivement la saison compliquée, l’été au contraire est plus agréable pour ses articulations. Neville lui concocte des tisanes pour apaiser ses douleurs et son époux en est comblé, mais petit à petit, comme au sortir d’Azkaban, l’univers de Draco se réduit de ses douleurs et de sa fatigue.

Un matin de juin, Neville bêche un coin du potager, Draco dans sa chaise longue à prendre le soleil, quelque chose qu’il aime faire, se reposer, somnoler un peu en regardant, en étant avec Neville. Le Gryffindor arrête au bout de sa rangée, vient proposer une limonade à son mari...

Celui-ci est profondément endormi en apparence. Il pose la main sur son épaule. Puis, il la secoue légèrement. Puis, un peu plus fort. Toujours rien. Draco dort toujours. Sa peau est fraîche, bien trop fraîche. Et Neville comprend. Ses jambes lâchent sous lui.

Draco est mort.

 

C’est comme si la fin du monde était arrivée et que Neville était le seul à s’en rendre compte. Le reste du monde tourne encore alors que le ciel devrait pleurer, les oiseaux devraient tomber morts et les arbres sécher sur pied.

Rien.

Le monde continue de tourner alors que son amour est mort, froid et son cœur mort avec. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là à pleurer sur les mains fines, sur les bras qui ne l’enlaceront plus jamais, victime de la malédiction de tous les amants du monde car tout amour porte en germe cet instant où l’un reste seul.

Il finit par le porter sur leur lit, quand le jour descend, par appeler Luna. Il faut prévenir Narcissa et, même dans son état, Neville n’est pas prêt à faire cela par hibou. Au moment de passer la cheminée, il se révèle incapable de le laisser finalement et c’est elle qui part prévenir la pauvre mère et Neville qui veille le corps, cherchant des vêtements pour le vêtir, pleurant par à coups quand la chape de plomb qui l’abrutit s’écarte un instant.

 

Il refuse le caveau Malfoy, refuse l’Angleterre, maudissant cette terre qui a maltraité l’homme qu’il aime et lui refusant le corps de Draco.

Hermione débarque aussi et les assiste dans les démarches, Narcissa et Neville, tout en noir, soudain vieillis, appuyés au bras l’un de l’autre, tandis qu’ils choisissent un emplacement dans le cimetière moldu du village, sur un coteau ensoleillé. Une tombe toute simple de calcaire blanc pour renfermer leur vie.

La vie s’arrête là, dans ce petit cimetière. Narcissa et Neville, Ron et Hermione, Luna et Ginny, et même Harry, pour un dernier adieu.

Il semble à Neville que la chape de plomb distord les jours après cela. Parfois les semaines filent sans qu’il s’en rende compte, dans l’état où il se trouve. Luna vient chaque semaine, fidèle, et c’est elle qui le secoue un jour en lui faisant remarquer l’état de Narcissa.

 

C’est la première discussion sérieuse qu’il a avec sa belle-mère, six mois après l’enterrement : le salon est transformée en chambre et il prend chez lui la sorcière vieillissante, plus marquée à quatre-vingt-dix ans que les sorcières ne sont censées l’être, faisant modifier la tombe de Draco pour y inclure deux places, pour elle et lui.

Sept ans plus tard, il l’y couche à son tour.

Neville reste seul.

 

Il fait déposer les lettres de Draco dans la tombe de Lucius comme le souhaitait Narcissa. Réunir une dernière fois le père et le fils.

Il ne sort plus beaucoup, descendant simplement au village une fois par semaine pour des provisions, visitant le cimetière chaque jour, ne jardinant plus. Il n’a jamais plus jardiné depuis qu’il est veuf, laissant simplement les petits-enfants de Giulia se faire ainsi de l’argent de poche. A son grand regret, il est solide, un cœur de jeune homme, un de ses sorciers fait pour vivre cent cinquante ans et monter un hyppogriffe la veille de leur mort, mais quel est l’intérêt ?

Neville reste seul et attend simplement, content des quelques visites de ses amis, mais refusant désormais de quitter le village.

Les années semblent longues, bien trop. Il reste deux pierres de la bague que Narcissa avait fait dessertir, toutes ces années auparavant, et quand Lysander et Lorcan se marient, il en offre une à chacun, pour leur épouse. Cela lui rappelle brusquement que le peu qu’ils ont possédé ne se dissoudra pas à sa mort et il a une longue discussion avec Luna avant de refaire son testament.

 

Harry est riche, ou plutôt était riche, car lui aussi a fini par s’en aller, Ron a fait fortune et c’est donc aux enfants et petits-enfants de Luna qu’il laisse finalement tout, à charge pour eux de choisir ce qu’ils feront de la demeure, la vendre ou la conserver.

Les années semblent si longues qu’il craint parfois finir à l’hôpital, grabataire, quand il finit par exemple par renoncer à leur chambre et par investir celle de Narcissa après s’être cassé une clavicule.

La vie ne sera pas si dure et la jeune sorcière italienne qui passe deux fois par jour pour les repas trouve un matin simplement le vieil homme dans son lit, cent dix printemps, plus de quarante cinq ans qu’il est veuf, mais  encore du poivre dans le sel de ses cheveux.

La tombe blanche va recevoir son dernier occupant.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> A suivre dans deux semaines...


End file.
